The Long Con
by RushtonLane
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this long of a con, but life managed to get in the way. The long cons are always the greatest risk but they usually have the greatest reward.
1. Pilot

**Thursday night.**

"I don't know, Turk. I mean going legit with the police department is one thing, but an elite task force? That's a whole other Batman."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like the guy gave me any choice. He basically shanghai'd me."

"Yeah, I see, wouldn't really be able to go back to HPD after he stole your case and spoke with your captain. Not without looking like a schmuck anyway. So, did you really deal him a right cross?"

"Yep, but only after he got me shot."

"Was that before or after driving onto the Chinese freighter?" his friend asked around a mouth full of what Turk was guessing was peanuts. Hard to say though, could also be trail mix.

"Before the freighter," Turk replied.

"Did he apologize?"

"Not without prompting."

"Ah, whatever happened to civilized society? So, all of this was on day one. Wonder what he has in store for you tomorrow. Sounds like I'd like him, though."

"You might but he is bat shit crazy and he doesn't have a ton of finesse," Turk stated glumly. "Never make it in the game. Would probably relate more to Basher, all the explosives and shit. Did I tell you I met the Hawaiian Legend?"

"Really, _The_ Hawaiian Legend? Does he live up to his rep?" Even Rusty couldn't keep the awe from his voice.

"Oh, yeah. He pulled a Clark Kent on McGarrett and me without blinking."

"A Clark Kent? What'd you end up wearing?"

"An oversized T-shirt with his big ol' face plastered across it."

"Man, I'd have paid money to see that. Big bathrobe on you. Didn't recognize you, did he? That could be good or bad. But seriously, no matter what you decide, you know we'll always have your back." Even though it was said around another mouthful, Turk knew it was a heartfelt statement. "O, hey. Isabel wants an updated picture of Grace, so you'd better be getting her one or you might just find one of us on your doorstep.

"Nah, I've changed my look a little, but I might introduce myself, cause you're right, could come in handy. Thanks, Rusty, for the backup. Better cut this one short. Tell the gang hi if you get a chance and tell her to keep her shirt on, I'll get one in the mail this week."

Turk Malloy closed his phone but it was Danny Williams' eyes that looked around his shit hole of an apartment. "I'm screwed," he sighed to the empty room. It just became a lot harder to maintain his con.

After The Banks job, the gang had taken their spilt and went to ground, each in their own way. His brother, Virgil, went back to his wife in Utah, but Turk had felt restless. After Europe, he hadn't felt comfortable in his life and after wandering around a while, he'd ended up in New Jersey staying with some relatives who didn't give a damn about his past as theirs was almost as shady. His next career idea came out of the blue. He'd driven his cousin Eric and friends to the mall. Not wanting to give the kid a complex, he elected to sit outside of Macy's. Indulging in one of his favorite pass times, people watching. The local cops treated him by taking down a shop lifter outside of the store. He knew right there and then that he'd found a job that would keep him busy, fulfill his thrill meter and more importantly, keep him on the right side of the law. Before he could change his mind, he used his contacts to come up with a whole new identity. His name would be Danny Williams for the foreseeable future. (Danny in honor of his friend and Williams because it was the name plastered on the side of his uncle's maintenance van)

He hadn't meant for it to become a long con. It was supposed to be just long enough for most of the world to forget about Turk Malloy. A semi long con to let the dust settle so he could get on with his life. Well, life had "got on" but not as Turk's rather as Danny's. He couldn't really complain though. For a majority of it, Danny's life had been good. Despite a failed marriage, a crappy custody arrangement and a move to a pineapple infested hellhole it really wasn't all that bad. He had a beautiful daughter, a job he liked doing most days and he was making some good friends among his coworkers even if they insisted upon calling him haole.

Previously. Thursday afternoon

After McGarrett put two 9mm's into Hesse ending their 'first case', Danny couldn't begin to describe his relief that it was Thursday. He needed to release some pent up energy and anger. He didn't have Grace until Friday after school, so he'd scheduled some time at the track. The trip out there would serve two purposes; he'd be able to let loose and he'd be able to switch out cars. McGarrett's powers of observation were remarkable, the man was former naval intelligence and a SEAL, (though Danny would never tell him that without making sure the words dripped with sarcasm) and it wouldn't be too long before his new partner noticed that the Mustang wasn't exactly factory spec. Best to be proactive and start driving the Camaro full time as there were less modifications that might need explaining.

Danny pulled up to the garage he rented at the Hawaii Motorsports Center (it's amazing how well money talks), punched in the security code and waited for door to open. Skillfully maneuvering around the four cars already parked, he put the 'Stang in its spot and thought about how surprised Rachel would be if she saw what the unit housed. She still believed his carefully maintained innocence in all things related to motor vehicles. When they were married, he culled the image of man who knew enough to take the car in for scheduled maintenance and how to change a flat in a pinch. Rachel never questioned why their repairs bills were about half of what was advertised at the local mechanic. Just another piece of the puzzle that made up Danny Williams.

He hadn't taken the time to swing by home to change clothes. Instead he'd spent time "bonding" with the new team. It may have been time well spent, but it had cut into his drive time and he was still shaking his head at Kono's notion that they needed a name. Strike-force. What were they twelve? Using the efficiency bathroom, Danny donned cotton shorts, an undershirt, his driver's jumpsuit and his driving shoes. Now for the tough choice, which of his baby's was he going to put through its paces.

The Charger still needed some brake work. The Camaro wasn't prepped for the track at all nor was the Stingray. He didn't like the way the new Mustang was shifting, so that left the '66. With a 351 Windsor, 350 horsepower, the older Mustang would fill the niche tonight. Giving the car a thorough once over, he turned the engine over, not bothering to stem the small swell of excitement the sound gave him. Nodding to Tim, the gate guard, Turk pulled on the track, did a warm up lap and then opened it up. Twenty laps later, the tension had eased from his body and he was ready to call it a night. He headed home to call Rusty.

Friday morning dawned bright and clear, much like every other morning in Hawaii. The exception to this day was the persistent ringing in his head. Groaning, Danny rolled over to glare with one bleary eye at his alarm clock. Christ! The noise emanated from his phone. Who'd be calling a six-thirty in the morning.

"Detective Williams."

"You always sound so gruff in the morning, Danny?"

"Only when awakened at the butt crack of dawn. What do you want that couldn't wait until we get into the office, McGarrett?"

"Well, that's just it. I don't have a car yet and since it's on your way..."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble." At least Steve had the decency to sound contrite.

"Fine. I'll be there in forty-five."

"Why so long? You don't live that far away." Steve lost any points he'd previously scored with that comment.

"It's forty-five or you walk," Danny growled.

"Forty-five it is then."

Danny hung up before Steve could say any more. If he'd been awake enough, he'd have realized the phone call permanently set the tone of his partnership with McGarrett and if he'd had a cup of coffee in his system, he might have booked seats for him and Grace on the first flight to the mainland. Neither being the case, Danny groused his way through his morning routine and went to pick up his new partner.

Pulling up to casa de McGarrett, Danny took a deep breath to fortify himself for the day. Steve must have been lurking near the front door, because he was out of said door before Danny got the car in park. Danny took perverse pleasure in Steve's 'confusion face' as the man made his way to the passenger side of the Camaro.

Settling into the seat, Steve gave him and the interior a once over. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you were driving a different vehicle yesterday."

His attention occupied with backing out into the street, Danny responded with, "Hmmm?"

Slightly irritated at Danny's response, Steve stated, "Yesterday you were driving a Mustang. Today, you are driving a Camaro."

Having gotten them on the road, Danny sent a sideways glance at Steve and replied, "Very astute, Steve. You hone that skill in the SEALs?"

"Funny. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear a question." Danny felt like being difficult as payback for the wake up call.

Steve waited a long minute to see if Danny was going to say something else. When it became apparent the haole wasn't going to offer up more he sighed. Two could play this game. "Who is the legal owner of these cars you are driving?" His tone implying there was no way it could be Danny.

Already tiring of the game, Danny relented. "This one's mine. The Stang belongs to a buddy of mine. He was letting me drive it while this one was in the shop." He mentally congratulated himself for not busting a gut at the half truth that spilled easily from his mouth, while simultaneously reminding himself that he could never let his guard down around the SEAL.

"Was that so hard? Why didn't you just say so?" Steve asked like he was scolding a small child.

"Because you are so much fun to bait, Steven, _and_ you called before even the chickens were up."

Steve couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face and Danny couldn't help his own returning smile. Yeah, they were going to get along just fine.

The team spent all day Friday setting up their new offices. Danny was simultaneously amazed and stymied by the amount of technology the governor had brought in. All of it was high end quality. She was truly serious about making them an elite task force. Turk's fingers literally itched to put the new toys to the test (Livingston had taught him and Virgil a few things), but Danny was somewhat techno challenged with goofy thumbs. He'd have to wait for a time when the team wasn't around.

Trying to decide which side of his desk to put Grace's picture, Danny looked up to find Steve staring at him from the doorway. "Hey, Danny, why don't you and I go grab some lunch for the team? I'll drive."

Leaving his decision for later, Danny shrugged, "Sure, why not." If he'd known his acquiescence would lead to his almost permanent confinement to the passenger seat of his own vehicle, the words would never have left his lips. Steve drove with purpose and intent, like getting lunch was a mission he was determined not to fail.

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

"I understand you've spent the last few years chasing shoe bombers around the world in places where roads are a luxury, but here in the civilized world, we have these little things called speed limits and road signs."

"Really, Danny? I'm fully aware of those items, it's not like I didn't learn to drive in this country."

"Well, then. Would. You. Kindly. Remember, them and obey them?" Danny's volume rose to near shouting levels by the end of his request.

Steve's response was to screech into a parking spot and throw, "Hurry up, Danno, before the line gets too long," over his shoulder as he strode to the restaurant.

Danny inhaled deeply, held the air in for thirty-seconds, slowly let it out, made a mental note to order heavier suspension springs, recalibrate the brakes, add a governor then followed Steve into the restaurant.

The ride back to HQ reinforced Danny's earlier Camaro modifications list with the addition of the possibility of different tires. The rest of the afternoon was quiet and the team settled into their office. Danny was able get out on time to pick up Grace. Thanks to Steve, they had a wonderful time at the hotel swimming with the dolphins. He didn't want the weekend to end, but Rachel would have a conniption if he was even a second late returning Grace and he had an important meeting he needed to go to. Watching his daughter walk through the estate's gates, Danny swallowed his disappointment and headed towards a specific shaved ice stand.

Walking up to the stand, he was greeted with, "Hey, look. It's one half of my favorite white guy team."

Danny smiled, but waited until he was close enough so only Kamekona could hear him, "I was hoping to speak with the Hawaiian Legend."

The big man's smile faltered a little before he recovered. "Sure thin', brah. Room's around the back but it's for paying customers only." He dangled a set of keys in front of Danny.

Cherry shaved ice in hand, he accepted the keys and let himself into the back room of the shaved ice stand. He only had to wait a moment before the owner joined him.

The big guy's demeanor was all business. "I was wonderin' if you was gonna introduce yourself."

"You mean, you know who I am?" Danny's shock was evident in his voice.

"Nah, not for sure, but I was fairly certain you'd lived the life when you fell so easily for the Clark Kent. McGarrett put up a bigger fuss than you did, haole. Dead giveaway. So who you use to be, bruddah?"

"Turk Malloy."

Not sure what name he was expecting, Kamekona was surprised by the answer. "Shoots. Turk Malloy, huh? Vegas jobs, Faberge egg, Ocean's eleven, Turk Malloy?"

Danny cringed at the 'Ocean's eleven" reference, but grinned at the stunned expression on the other guy's face. "The one and only."

"Shoots. Haven't heard a peep about you guys in a long time."

Danny ran his fingers through his hair to give him some time to choose his words before he replied. It wouldn't do good to reveal all his secrets. "Most of us have chosen to leave the business. Too many enemies and warrants to want to garner anymore."

"I hear ya, brah. I like to keep my toes in the water, but nothing like it used to be. Gotta be careful, post Halawa. So what brings you to my fine establishment?"

Danny had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Well, I figured you'd catch on eventually, so I thought we could come to an understanding of sorts. A beneficial relationship that we could keep between the two of us. You obviously still have resources and so do I. I also don't want McGarrett to ever find out about my past."

Kamekona sucked his lips together while he pondered Danny's proposal. After a minute he nodded his head then slapped the shorter man on the back. "Yeah, I think that could be arranged. Can always us more aikane." He slapped Danny again. "Welcome to Hawaii, Jersey."

The meeting with Kamekona went better than he'd expected. He'd pulled the legend's jacket the day they'd met. It was unsurprisingly sparse. If half the rumors were true, the guy truly deserved his title. The cops only suspected some of it, he was that good. Too bad he'd gotten caught on something so trivial, but he'd done his time and, like Turk, chose to try to walk the straight and narrow. It hadn't taken them long to strike an accord. Danny found himself liking the big guy.


	2. Ohana

He didn't realize just how hard it would be to maintain his secrets around his new team, even the rookie was an excellent detective already. Maybe it was payback for how easy it had been until this point. Call him crazy, but he could get off on this shit. It'd keep his mental acuity high and he'd never have a boring day. The disadvantage might be that he'd not live to see his daughter graduate middle school. Their first big case set precedent.

Roland Lowery's kidnapping gave Danny another taste of just how crazy his new partner was. Dangling a guy off the roof just isn't an acceptable interrogation technique. (Turk thought, "Hell, yeah, just don't drop him)

Turk was sure Lowery's computer room would qualify for one of Livingston's wet dreams. It had more gadgets and gizmos then they'd used on the Banks job. When even Mr. Naval Intelligence couldn't decipher what they were looking at, it became obvious they needed an expert, well it just so happens Danny has a guy. He just needs a few moments to give Toast a warning.

"Hey, Steve, why don't you go pay for our treats and I'll catch up with you at the car."

"Sure thing. Just don't take too long."

"I'll take as long as I need, babe."

Making sure McGarrett was in line, Danny ducked into the restroom and locked the door. Looking up Toast's phone number, he let the number go through.

"Talk to me."

"Toast, this is Detective Williams."

"Hey, Jersey, how's it hanging."

"Fine, Toast. Listen. I need a favor. In a few, I'm going to be showing up on your doorstep with my partner, I need you to mislead him as to my computer skills."

"Not sure I'm understanding, Jersey."

"I need you to help me make him think I know very little about computers. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Jersey, but why do ya want to hide your skills, man?"

"Too long a story for now, just remember, as far as Steve is concerned I'm almost computer illiterate, kay?"

"Gotcha."

"Good, Toast. See you in a few."

Danny ended the call and quickly made his way to the car, praying that Toast wasn't so baked he'd forget the phone call all together.

"Jeez, Danny, it always take you so long?"

"Excuse me for my personal business, Steven, but if you must know, there was a line. Now come on. We've got a man to see about a computer."

Danny had to give Toast credit. The kid remembered their deal even though Danny was positive the hacker was half baked the whole time. He definitely owed the boy another bag of lollipops. They managed to save Lowery, his son and Kono. After their private ceremony for Kono's graduation, Danny headed home to order the parts he need for the Camaro. He could get them locally and shipped right to the track. There was no way he was going to wait any longer than he had to before he made the modifications to the Camaro. Steve drove like Virgil and he seemed to think he was now the primary driver of Danny's car.

Despite rumors to the contrary, the gang had come out with a bit of money from the heists. Danny took his share and set up a trust if you will. Every month, 'Great Aunt Milly's estate' deposited a set amount into an account set up in Danny's name only. Said account had been exempt from the divorce settlement per the 'stipulations' of her estate, leaving Danny with a tidy sum which he dutifully paid taxes on each year. He was smart enough not to use it on obvious things, making sure everyone believed he lived off of his cop's salary, and exception being Grace's well financed college fund. It'll be a cold day in hell before he'd let Step Stan pay for his baby's education. The arrangement worked fairly well until he moved to Hawaii. The cost of living was astronomical here and a cop's salary didn't go very far so he improvised. Live in two bit, flee bag hovels and use the rest to take care of Grace. Not ideal, but it worked. Now if Steve would just stop giving him shit about his living arrangements.


	3. Malama Ka 'Aina and Lanakila

Try as hard as he could, Danny couldn't get him and Grace out of attending the football game with the team. He had absolutely no interest in a bunch of high school kids trying to throw the pigskin down the field, but the team had given him no out. Now here he was watching as McGarrett let the star quarter back go after they'd found him with a gun. He had so much to say about that, but not all the words would come out after Steve said, "Let's prove him wrong."

While driving to the international marketplace to find their suspects, Steve kept shooting him side glances.

"What, Steven?"

"Why are you sulking, Danny?"

"I am not sulking, Steven. I am merely contemplating the numerous ways in which to convey to you the proper procedure when finding a person with an unregistered gun."

"Let it go, Danno. That kid wasn't going to do anything."

"Well, I'm glad you can predict the future now, but let me give you a hint of the past." When it looked like Steve was going to interrupt, Danny bulled on, "No. It is my turn. In my vast experience as a beat cop, kids with guns kill other kids and the next thing you know, you're standing on a porch, knocking on a door and you are about to tell a mother that her six year old son is dead because his best friend's older brother had a beef with the local street gang and they used bullets to settle it."

Steve had the grace to look contrite. They didn't speak for the rest of the trip which suited Danny just fine. That night he hit the track and it took more than twenty laps before he calmed down enough to install the heavy springs, recalibrate the brakes and change the tires. Maybe the Camaro would be track worthy after all. That is after he'd made all the changes necessary to accommodate the crazy SEAL's déplorable amateur driving habits. Ow! Fuckin' dolly.

As he slid off the exam table to get dressed, Danny contemplated the many ways this was Steve's fault. Yeah, he'd given the doctor a list, but it was far from complete up to and including the real reason all lay in his partner's court. Danny wouldn't admit it out loud that it was the distraction of trying to get out all his complaints at his partner that caused him to catch the edge of the car dolly with his foot and come down spectacularly on his bad knee.

Getting the call for work during his doctor's visit put the icing on the irritating SEAL flavored cake. Beating Steve to the scene, Danny took a moment to ponder what Steve would say about his cane and a moment to reflect on the surroundings. Being on the other side of a prison break was new and Danny relished the newness of the feeling. The last time he'd been at an actual prison was in Europe, Rome specifically, being sprung by Linus's mom. Ah, good times. The present came galloping back, pulling Danny from his memories, when Steve showed up with Mary in tow.

Surprised at the man's cavalier attitude towards his sister, he just couldn't resist. "You know, if she was a dog, you'd get a ticket." Danny thought he'd scored a good one, but Steve's reply of, "I will literally pay you cash to stop talking right now," had him in silent stitches as the past slammed him again.

Only the fact they were at a crime scene kept Danny from collapsing in a fit of laughter. It took all his self-control to maintain a solemn expression. He'd used those same words on Virgil several times and hearing them come out of his partner's mouth filled him with mirth. Steve being Steve, stared at him with his 'I'll-humor-you-for-now-Danny' look and continued on with the case. At least Steve did get someone to take Mary back to HQ.

Danny's knee kept him sidelined for the more exciting parts of the investigation which he was strangely okay with. It gave him the chance to catch up on paper work and stay inside an air conditioned building. Most notably, it kept him from being a passenger in a helicopter where his partner was the pilot. Unfortunately, it also supplied opportunity to reminisce on the past that Steve had inadvertently brought up. His bickering with Steve didn't quite match what he had with Virgil. Most days it didn't matter, but sometimes there was just a hint of nostalgia. Virgil gave as good as he got while Steve seemed, well, stunted for lack of a better description.

Steve made himself comfortable on the couch in Danny's office while he watched as his partner propped up his bad knee and throw an ice bag on it. "Hey, D, what's up with you today?"

"Do you want to extrapolate on that question, Steven?" Danny sighed.

"This whole case. It seems like you haven't been all here. You a little distracted or something?"

"Nah. Well, maybe. Just thinking about old cases."

"Similar to Dawkins?" Steve asked, his curiosity piqued.

It took a minute for Danny to reply, "No, not really. Just a couple of things that reminded me of the past that's all."

"You good then?" Steve questioned, having picked up on Danny's "I don't want to talk about this" vibe.

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered, relieved his partner wasn't going to push for a change.


	4. Nalowale and Ko'olauloa

Beer in one hand, squished comfortably into the corner of his couch, leg propped on the coffee table and ice pack on his knee, Danny pushed the send button on his cell, starting his monthly call to his brother. Even as busy as they'd been after his partner's comments a week or so ago Danny couldn't shake the bout of homesickness the words had brought on and he needed to get his fix. Virgil didn't fail him.

"I kid you not, Virg. We made the moron drink the cocktail."

"You're bullshitting me, Turk. Two sworn officers of the law made a guy drink roofies? No, way!"

"You callin' me a liar, ass hat? The guy passed out before we got to the car. We had to manhandle him into the back seat. He was like one of Gracie's rag dolls. When we got him cuffed to the interrogation chair, McGarrett used an air horn to wake him up. Almost deafen all of us, but it was classic, man! I'm not positive, but I think the guy pissed himself." Turk couldn't help the deep laugh that came out as he relayed his partners latest escapades to his brother.

A silence on the other end of the line indicated Virgil wanted to say something important (he normally said whatever came to mind without filtering). Pausing before speaking, well that meant he was thinking. "Hey, Turk, it's good to hear you laugh again."

Completely stunned, all Turk could get out was, "What're you talkin' about?"

"Well, ever since Rachel and your big move, well, you haven't exactly been a rays of sunshine and joy."

"Yeah, I get it," he muttered. "This place ain't home, not sure where that is really. I keep telling everyone it's Jersey and in some ways it is, but Provo still calls too. Anyway, all that matters is Grace is here. I can make myself happy as long as she is."

"Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that, man. In the eight months you've been gone, you've never actually laughed during any conversation we've had. I think you're getting off on pulling this shit with your Rambo friend. Reminds you of the old days, just on the right side of law this time."

Not bothering to disagree with his brother's assessment, Turk shrugged even though Virgil couldn't see him. "That may be, but I'll never let him know it. Guy's got an ego the size of Utah. I sure as hell don't need to feed it."

After inquiries into how they were coming along on their respective cars and about the rest of the family, the brothers ended their call. For the first time ever, despite a busted knee, Danny felt good about being in Hawaii, at least until the next week.

The Ian Adams cased pissed Danny off to no end. Not only had Kono's mentor been killed, he was rich and that meant he had what everyone wanted, money; too many suspects and not enough evidence. Add into that the introduction to the local old boys' club, sorry _surf club,_ plus having to pay for the drinks that turned his tongue blue and Steve's dirt road car chase, Danny's mood hovered between I-need-to punch-someone and I'm-going-to schedule-McGarrett-in-a-remedial-driving-course-so-help-me-God!

It took him twenty minutes to find the right form, ten minutes to fill it out and two to print it. A phone call from Rachel delayed his pick up. Rising from his desk to pick up from the printer, he caught Chin as the man was getting ready to rap on his door.

"Hey, Chin, what's up."

"I grabbed this with my stuff from the printer," the older man stated, waving Danny's form. "Don't mean to be nosy, but you think Steve's really going to sign off on this? I mean making the state or him cover additional insurance for your car. Seems a bit farfetched, brah"

Danny chortled, "Oh, dear friend, I have no doubt this won't float. I just want to see the look on his face when he reads it. And maybe, just maybe, he'll take the hint and not use my car like a dirt bike or a jersey barrier."

The older man studied him for second as if he was trying to decide if Danny had been spending too much time with their boss. "I don't know if it's wise, but I'd be thinking up some creative new names to describe the face you're going to get as I'm sure it'll be one you've never seen before. Good luck with that. Oh, and let me know when you plan on giving it to him. I'll rig the security cameras so we'll get some good shots of the action."

Danny chuckled and waved Chin out the door. It was good to have friends and coconspirators. Steve's face was epic and they did get photographic proof. Danny put the stills aside, saving them for future blackmail purposes.


	5. Ho'apono and Mana'o

Being a father, Danny took every case involving a child too close to heart. He never could compartmentalize his emotions like all the training books said one should. Cases with kids were different and anyone who'd harm a child had a special place in hell as far as Danny was concerned.

All of those feelings lead him to this moment. Figuring out the proper impact spot on the gate so it doesn't fly back on the car and prevent them from stopping the bastard who has kidnapped Lilly Wilson and is currently trying to fly out of the country with her. Extremely grateful Kono and Chin are people of few words, he mentally calculated his speed, the plane's speed, stopping distance for both machines and angle of approach to bring the Camaro to a halt right in front of the taxiing aircraft, thus stopping it and preventing anyone from getting injured in the process.

After they cuff and book the perps, Danny checks out just how close the nose of the car is to the landing gear and grins, a small dent from the gate but not a scratch, easily fixed. Turk wishes he had the stunt on video to send to Virgil. Turning to his team mates, Danny suggests that this is one their boss doesn't need to know about especially after the whole insurance form incident. Kono investigates the area around the car's bumper, turns slightly gray and readily agrees with his assessment. Chin shakes his head in disbelief, while his face clearly states, "Shit, that was a close one."

Danny wanted to rush back to the _Missouri_ , to get Lilly back to her father, but the brakes were hot. He didn't want to run the risk of not being able to stop so they made their way back at a more sedate pace even with the sirens. Kono quietly talked with Lilly while Chin made a valiant effort to pretend he was interested in his phone. Neither cousin mentions the sedate pace.

In true Super SEAL exceptional senses fashion, Steve detects the faint smell of hot rubber and burnt brake grease, not to mention the thin wisps of smoke still coming from the rear tires, as he puts his diving gear back in the trunk.

"Uh, Daniel. You want to explain this?"

Danny takes in the man's posture, ram rod straight, arms crossed, eyebrow raised in _Confusion Face #2._ "What exactly do you want me to explain, Steven?" The best defense with Steve is often a misleading offense.

"This, Danny," he says again, gesturing with one arm to encompass the car.

"This is a parked vehicle, Steve. Parked, as in what usually results in a driver disengaging the engine, turning the key to off and removing said key from the ignition," Danny remarked hoping to distract his partner from what he knows is the true topic.

"Is that your poor attempt at evading the question?"

Damn, the guy was like a dog with a bone, a very meaty bone, but he still had to try. "I'm sorry, but your question was so vague that I had to surmise what you are referring to. Evidently, I guessed incorrectly. What is the 'this' you are alluding to? Come on, use your big boy words."

"You're not as funny as you think you are, D," Steve grumbled back. "Why are the brakes hot and the tires smoking on the Camaro?"

Danny gave Steve his best befuddled face. "I don't know, Steven. Do I look like a mechanic to you? My guess is all of 'your' energetic driving has worn them out."

Steve ignored the jibe and the implied air quotes. "You should get them checked out."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Danny retorted, gearing up for a full blown rant.

Luckily for the Neanderthal pain in the ass, Chin wandered over with an update for the boss, ending their exchange. Filled with sudden unexplainable anger, Danny excused himself, telling the gang he had to go get Grace. He jumped into the Camaro, leaving Steve to hitch a ride with someone else. It was true that he need to pick up his daughter, but not for another hour, he just needed to get away from his annoying partner for a while. Oh, and while enjoying the separation, he would take the time to thoroughly inventory the contents of the trunk, curious what else (besides the diving gear) Super SEAL had stashed in there. Not that he was concerned, okay maybe a little concerned. He doesn't want to find any incendiary or explosive devices in the vehicle he uses to transport his daughter.

Gracie was the best distraction anyone could ever ask for. Danny picked her up from school, drove to his current place of abode (read rat trap even by his standards) and made baked macaroni with cheese just like his mom used to. Nothing beats spending time with his Monkey, enjoying her company and eating Mom's ultimate comfort food. If he'd known then what the next week was going to bring, Danny might have considered freezing time.

Danny would never be able to explain how he knew from looking at Amy's face that Meka was the cop everyone was talking about yesterday. The cop they'd found roasted like a pig with his badge stuck in his mouth. When he orally promised Amy he'd find out what was going on, he silently promised her that the perpetrator would pay for their crime.

Danny prided himself on being a good judge of character. He'd always been able to size up a person within minutes, sometimes even seconds of meeting them. Given his past and current professions, that skill came in handy. It was how he knew that Meka wasn't on the take. That conviction had him testing his agreement with Kamekona a lot earlier than he wanted to. The big man held up his end of the bargain, acting just shady enough to fool Steve and Chin. Did they like modern art, he'd asked. Well, Danny would make an exception if it meant clearing Meka's reputation. They had their name and Turk owed him as they both knew this didn't fall under the guise of confidential informant like Chin and Steve thought.

When Bastille refused to cooperate, Danny took action. It was hard to pick between the two things he did best, drive or fight. He chose driving as beating the living shit out of the drug dealer wouldn't get them anywhere. He should have been suspicious at Steve's silent compliance with his plan, but he didn't take the time to dwell on it. He was too busy making sure the bungee cords were just loose enough and cursing the fact he didn't have ready access to the Charger and it's high performance racing engine.

It turned out Steve was just biding his time before jumping on Danny's behavior. Fortunately he was fully in the groove and could converse intelligently without losing his concentration.

Steve interrupted the silence with snark. "Just for the record, if I pulled something like this, you'd be reading me the riot act about proper police procedure."

Not bothering to even look at his partner, Danny retorts, "No, I'd probably just arrest you."

"Compared to this, hanging a guy off a roof or throwing a guy in a shark cage is pretty tame," Steve states with certainty.

Sparing a quick glance at the idiot next to him, Danny counters, "No, I disagree; I think the shark cage was way worse than this."

"Whatever. You're wrong. I'm just saying to be clear, next time I get a free pass." Steve quiets, again maintaining his smug smile. If Danny had looked closely, he'd have seen the hint of approval in the smile as well.

When they reached the top of the parking garage and Bastille was still uncooperative, Danny took it in stride. He had a full tank of gas and all night. Hell, he'd even risk going to the track just so he could do 220mph to get the asshole to talk. He felt a smidgen of disappointment when the jerk caved as Steve started to loosen the bungees.

Turns out Danny got to use his other talent too when they figured out who the real snitch was. If Steve hadn't called to him, Danny might have beat Kaleo unconscious. As it was, his knuckles hurt for a week, but it was a good kind of hurt. He unwrapped them for Meka's funeral. The bruises and cuts were badges of honor for his friend's sacrifice.

Back at his hole in the wall after the funeral, Danny became a little maudlin. He'd tried hard all day not to compare Meka's funeral to Frank's. For the most part he'd succeeded because of all the distractions and the presence of his team mates. Since they'd cleared Meka's name all of HPD had crawled out of the walls and whatever foxholes they hid themselves in, to pay their respects. Sargent Cage humbled himself to offer an apology in the guise of condolence. Danny focused on Amy and Billy.

Alone now, the memories flooded back. Frank's wake had been eerily similar. Everyone who'd ever worked with or heard of Frank Canton, be they friend or adversary, piled into the main ballroom of the Showboat Casino and Hotel in Atlantic City (no so coincidentally the only casino on the planet that Frank hadn't been banned from). The whole crew had been there, recalling old times and getting drunk. It was the first time they'd all been in the same room together since the Banks job. Linus had been elected to speak well, cause he'd drawn the short straw. The kid did good, saying just enough without going overboard. Afterwards, the gang retired to a private room where a few hands of poker were half-heartily played. They slowly made their individual departures knowing that they wouldn't all be together again until the next funeral.

Danny was seriously contemplating the merits of the watching the SyFy channel in his boxers and getting trashed when a knock on his front door distracted him. Shlepping his way through the room, Danny pulled the door open to find Steve standing there with a case of Longboards in one hand and two pizzas in the other. Neither man said a word as they worked their way through both while watching a Cheers rerun marathon. The big lug was beginning to grow on him.


	6. Po'ipu

Being Five 0, exposes Danny to a plethora of new experiences. Some of them good, some not so good and others, well let's just say those are placed in a secret file cabinet he keeps in his head labeled "another crazy ass predicament my partner has gotten me into today."

The whole General Pak, save a ruthless dictator from a bunch of former Navy morons turned guns for hire, experience is wrapped in bubble wrap, taped, placed on a layer of packing peanuts, surrounded by more packing peanuts, box sealed shut, completely covered in duct tape, placed in another box, which is also filled with packing peanuts and that box is hermetically closed and finally stashed in the locked bottom drawer of the aforementioned cabinet. The drawer might even be welded shut for good measure.

Three "good" things came out of situation, a) Danny/Turk's instincts hadn't failed him in his instant dislike of Nick Taylor; the cop part saying that guy smelt of trouble and the past miscreant part saying _Don't Try Conning A Con Man, you're up to something_ , b) Danny got to make fun of Steve's Navy speak. Several times. Not that he had any problem with the code speak, hell he had enough of his own in the past, but there should be a basic tenant. If you are going to talk in code at least make it so that outsiders have no _Freakin'_ clue what you are saying! SEAL language referred too closely to the real topic. It's the principle of the matter for Christ's sake, and c) the next day Danny got the Charger up to 250 mph without the slight pull it had developed lately. He noticed that his fuel bill had gotten a tad higher since he'd been coerced onto Steve's team.


	7. Heihei

If one asked Danny his true opinion of criminals this is the answer. "Criminals fit in to different categories. You have the true sociopaths who do whatever they do for reasons understood only to them. You have the petty bad guys who are more than likely committing illegal acts to survive. Those two groups are the fringe. The remainder are ordinary people who make different choices than the law abiding citizens around them. These are the robbers, the cons, the for profit ones. Among this group you have a select few that are exceptional at what they do and the rest, unless they are really lucky, will eventually end up behind bars because they get lazy or stupid." Their current case fell into this last category.

Standing around the tech table, the whole team is brainstorming. Trying to get into the heads of their current bad guys. Kono puts the key piece in the puzzle down when she points out the multiple heist with the same MO. "There's too many potential targets. HPD can't cover them all." Steve Aneurysm face made its fifth appearance of the day with that statement.

"Maybe they'll slip up," Kono says trying to be helpful. She receives a glare for her efforts.

Danny can't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. "She's right. They're going to make a mistake. We'll pick up on it and catch them."

"What makes you so sure, Danny?" Chin calmly asks.

"They're not as smart as they think they are." His statement raises eyebrows, but no one interrupts so he continues with his assessment. "This is the fourth time they've used the same MO."

"What are you saying? It's successful. They're sticking with what works. No need to fix what isn't broken," Kono reasons.

"That's my point exactly," Danny states looking around the room. From the blank expressions he's seeing (even Steve's), he realizes that he needs to elaborate. "Other than upping the stakes by adding unnecessary murder, they are resting on their laurels, no changing it up. They've created patterns that any numb nut with a badge could put together given half the chance and ten-seconds."

Catching Kono's annoyed looked, Danny hastily apologized, "Sorry, Kono, didn't mean to offend you, you figured it out in three-seconds. The point is, a smart criminal never dances the same dance twice. These guys are stupid! Not only are they repeating themselves but they are repeating themselves in major, glaringly obvious ways. Always hitting during a major event and picking high, high end targets. They're just begging to get caught, if from sheer complacency alone."

After a moment, Steve backs him up. "Danny's right. They are lazy and have most likely already screwed up. We need to figure out what that mistake is." Turning to face his partner, Steve continued, "How do know so much about the criminal mind, Danno. It's almost like you're speaking from experience."

Danny really hoped his ears hadn't turned red as he replied, "Hello, detective here! Many years on the job, many successfully closed cases. How else do you think I got the knowledge, a magic eight ball? Or maybe, I'm the great Carnac. How else would I obtain this type of insight, huh, Steven?"

Kono and Chin stealthily retreated to their offices to do some more digging, leaving their boss alone to deal with his ranting partner. "Jeez, Danno, it was just a question. Don't need to get your panties in a twist." Exactly the wrong thing to say as it added fuel to the rant. Steve manned up and stood still until Danny wound down. "Are you finished so we can get back to the case?"

"Yes, Steven. Certainly, let's get back to the case." Both men were thinking, "Dodged that bullet" but for different reasons.

Apprehending the bozos, as Danny had taken to calling them, involved some physical altercations. None of the Five 0 members felt sorry for the idiots, they'd got what they deserved. Danny made sure he was around for Sabrina James's, the ring leader, interrogation. Lounging on the wall with his arms crossed against his chest and an oddly please look on his face, he kept quiet, letting his partner conduct, until the very end. The urge to point out all of her mistakes was almost overwhelming, but he kept it in check by imagining what Basher would say about the crime. So deep in thought, he almost missed Steve's comment about "being done here."

Motioning the taller man through the door, he waited behind, making sure Steve was out of hearing range, he stepped back and leaned into the woman to whisper, "In case you get out in this life time, which isn't likely with two murders and an attempted murder under your belt, here's a piece of advice from a great thief. When it becomes comfortable, you need to get out of the game because you've lost your edge. Oh, wait, you are out of the game." Turk just couldn't resist the dig.

Steve was waiting for him outside the door. His partner had been acting strange the whole case. Like he was suppressing the desire to educate this particular group of criminals, show them the error of their ways. Hoping to gain some insight into Danny's behavior, he nonchalantly asked, "What did ya say to her?"

Still shaking his head at the utter stupidity he'd been forced to witness on this case, it took Danny a second, "Huh? Oh, I pointed out her short comings is all. How bout some wings at Side Street, my treat?"

Steve knew a diversionary tactic when he heard one so with a goofy grin, he let it go for now. "You're on. Did you bring your wallet?"

"Again, my friend, that is your trick," Danny shot back, grinning in kind.

"Very true."


	8. Palekaiko and Hana 'a'a Makehewa

Being on the governor's task force left its members with very little down time. It seems like all the stupid master criminals decided Hawaii's penal system was the ideal retirement package. The latest dimwit (a serial killer) offed himself, which meant less paperwork to wrap up the case. Danny was home at a decent hour which made him really happy. He'd be there and be able to take his time with Grace's nightly call and down a beer or two before heading to bed where he'd get a good night's sleep and be all prepared for his weekend with Grace.

That was the plan, but true to form, the night didn't go according to plan. He was out of beer, having taken his six pack over to Steve's the other day. Of course he didn't remember this until he'd changed into a ratty T-shirt and threadbare sweats, not dressed for going out. Rachel called, telling him he'd have to pick up Grace at a friend's house tomorrow as she was at a sleepover. Sooo, no phone call from his monkey. Danny was left with the TV and reheated take out, which he managed to eat before he started to doze off.

Every time he closed his eyes though, he was back in the borrowed SUV, holding tight to the oh-shit bar and trying not to break his streak by throwing-up. He'd managed not to, but just barely. He often wondered how his partner had made it to thirty-five without having some type of serious vehicular accident. The man was a menace behind the wheel. Maybe it was time to stop letting the goof drive. Danny really did want to live long enough to meet his grandchildren.

There have been many times since he became a cop Danny considered giving up and going back to being Turk for personal safety; the time he had to chase the meth addict through downtown Newark in negative ten degree weather, Halloween 2002 when he got stunned with a Taser, September 11, 2001, the first day he met Steve McGarrett and today, Christmas Eve 2010.

Standing next to Chin, who had a bomb encircling his neck, Danny couldn't help but think that this would never have happened in Jersey and sure as hell not in Provo. He couldn't leave his friend there alone even if it meant ultimately leaving Grace without a father. They were waiting for McGarrett and Kono to get the money from the asset forfeiture locker and pay off Victor Hesse. Danny could have gotten the $10 million for Chin's life, but they weren't given enough time for him to gather it, hence breaking into the locker. Danny measured the level of insanity and then made a quick phone call to his Danny. The money would get replaced if he and Chin survived this. That worry taken care of, he tried to shove aside the worry for Steve and Kono because right now he needed to distract Chin, as much as one could distract a guy wearing a bomb.

"Hey, Chin, you ever hear about the Faberge Imperial Coronation Egg?"

Chin gives him an incredulous look even though he welcomes the change of topic and the obvious distraction attempt. "I've heard some. What about the Egg, Danny?"

"Well, it was made it 1897 to commemorate the Coronation of Czar Nicholas II. It's current estimated value is a little over $24 million. Viktor Vekselberg thinks he is the proud owner, but all he's got is a good replica worth about $4000."

"How do you know all this?" Chin asked, intrigued by the story.

"I had to do a case study for the academy and I chose the heist of the Faberge Egg."

"Danny, are you talking about the theft from the museum in Rome? You know that failed right?"

"Yeah, I know about the museum. I'm talking about the theft of the Egg before it made it to the museum."

Chin raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but kept quiet waiting for his friend to continue.

"See there was this international thief, the Night Fox, who got his nose out of joint when his mentor implied there was a group who were better thieves than him, so he challenged the group. Whoever stole the egg first would obviously be the best."

"But wasn't the group caught? No one ended up getting the egg," Chin strove to recall the details of the event.

"Yeah, well, that's what the world thought. I discovered differently in my research," Danny bragged.

"Don't leave me hanging, brah. Tell me the rest."

"You see the museum part was a ruse. The group, Ocean's Eleven as they were called, deliberately got caught. They wanted the Night Fox to think they'd failed so he would try to steal it. Now this is where it gets complicated. The Night Fox had already made his attempt the night before. He was successful in getting an egg."

"So he was the better thief," Chin stated.

Danny chuckled, "Now, Chin, I thought you were a better listener. I said he got _an_ egg. He stole a replica."

"You mean, the museum put a fake on display?"

"Well, to be fair, they didn't know it was a fake. It'd been delivered by the formal couriers who'd been assigned to transport it from its home in St. Petersburg. They had no reason to believe it wasn't real."

"So what happened to the real egg?" Chin demanded, really into the story now.

Danny couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he replied, "Ocean's Eleven nabbed the original in transit. They took it from the couriers while they were on the train. They staged a fight over baseball teams and one of _other_ passengers took advantage of the melee to switch out the backpack the Egg was in with a duplicate. Next stop, the fighters were made to disembark and their cohort got off as well."

"How did they know the travel itinerary? It's not like that would be public information."

"They had a confidential source. The guy had stolen the Egg once, but had returned it for personal reasons. Never sat well with him, so he contracted Danny Ocean to get it back. The guy had contacts up the whazoo. He supplied the route," Danny explained.

"Who'd have those kind of contacts?" Chin questioned.

Danny held his reply long enough to make it dramatic, "Why LeMarc of course."

Chin stared at Danny in amazement, too stunned to respond at first. " _The_ LeMarc?" he finally uttered.

"The one and only," Danny confirmed.

"But, LeMarc is a myth. A compilation of many good thieves, to create a legend," Chin reasoned.

"Yeah, nah, not so much," Danny replied with a shrug.

"How the hell, did you find all this out? You must have had an inside source, someone from Ocean's group," Chin reasoned.

Danny's donkey laugh caught Chin off guard. "Nah, man. I made it all up, but the instructor bought it hook, line and sinker. Got full marks. Now, babe, let's get this thing off. It's all over, man."

As he hugged Chin, Danny thanked everyone and every being in his life. That night, hugging Grace while dressed in his oversized Santa costume, surrounded by his friends, he silently thanked them again.

Four days later, Danny's burner phone rang at two a.m. He'd been expecting the call, so still half asleep, Danny answered, "Detective Williams."

"Detective Williams is it now. Here I thought I was calling my friend Turk."

"Jesus, Rusty, give a guy a break, it's the middle of the freakin' night. Not all the brain cells are functioning."

"It could be said, Turk, that not all of your brain cells worked to begin with, but that's a conversation for another time. We've got a dilemma of sorts."

The statement brought full consciousness. "What kind of dilemma?"

There was a long pause before Rusty responded, "Well, exactly how much money did you say there needed to be in the locker?"

Danny started to feel uneasy. "$28 million. Why? Is there more missing than that? That's why I had you bring a little extra in case McGarrett screwed up in his count."

"No, that's not the problem. The thing is, there's already $28 million here," Rusty stated, confusion lacing his tone.

This time, Danny couldn't respond immediately. When he finally did all he could say was, "Say that again."

This time he heard Basher's cockney voice reply, "The notes are all here, Turk."

Danny's trouble radar started screaming. "Get outta there. Both of you. Get on the first flight home and I'll call you when I get this figured out."

"What you want us to do with your pounds, man?" Basher asked.

"Take what you need to cover your expenses and leave the rest in a locker at the airport. Have Rusty mail the key when he gets to the mainland."

"Roger, that. Keep your knickers dry, Turk." Basher cut the connection.

Danny knew he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon, so he sat in front of the muted TV and tried to come up with a scenario that would explain how $10 million dollars magically appeared in the asset forfeiture locker. Before he knew it, it was time to get ready for work and he hadn't even come close to figuring it out. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was never going to share this information with Steve or the rest of the team. This was a need to know and they didn't need to know.


	9. Ke Kinohi

Unexpected phone calls in the middle of the night generally aren't good unless someone you know is having a baby (Grace arrived at fine hour of 3:13 a.m.), so when _Anchors Away_ blared from his phone while it was still dark out, Danny simultaneously reached for it and his gun, years of being a father trained him to wake instantly.

"What and where?" he asked, not bothering with a proper greeting, while he searched for clothes.

"Danny, someone broke into the house. Can you call Chin and Kono?" Steve sounded shaken which worried him.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, just got stun gunned is all."

"Hold tight buddy, I'm on my way," Danny assured his partner, "I'll leave the line open until I pull in the drive."

"How you gonna call the others?" Steve asked. Just the response Danny wanted so he could make sure his friend was operating on all cylinders.

"I'll use the SAT phone. You can ease drop on the conversations," Danny teased.

"Okay. Uh, Danno..." Steve voice trailed off.

"I'm already dressed and headed out the door. I'm gonna call Chin and have him call Kono. Keep talking to me, babe." Knowing the effects of being stunned, Danny wanted to make sure Steve stayed cognizant. Waiting until he'd finished speaking with Chin, Danny flipped on the lights and pushed the Camaro to its top speed.

Steve's past couldn't or wouldn't leave him alone. The guy couldn't catch a break. His father's tool box stolen, his sister Mary taken, it was enough to break the average man. Danny did his best to reassure Steve until he had to worry about his own problem which came in the form of a helicopter.

Danny had always lived by the motto, "I'll always try something once. Twice if I like it. Never repeat if I don't." Well, he lived by it except when it came to pizza, but that's another story. Flying in a helicopter, piloted by his numskull partner fell into the last part of the motto. Even though Steve was a Navy SEAL, Danny was fairly certain the man had gotten his pilot's license from a Cracker Jack Box, before they'd quit putting the good prizes in the box. Okay, in Steve's case maybe it was afterwards. Doesn't matter. Danny knew from the minute he got in the bird with Steve that he wasn't going to like it.

They'd found the car Mary was in, landed, took off again and made it back to the helipad without any incident, but there was some sense of something, he couldn't put his finger on, about flying with Steve that Danny couldn't decipher. In the wee hours of the morning, Danny decided that it was because he was afraid Super SEAL would try to pull the same stunts in the air that he pulled on the ground and because falling from the sky wasn't on his bucket list, he'd pass on any unnecessary airtime with his partner. At the same time, he conceded that maybe it wasn't _all_ Steve, he didn't like flying with Basher either.

The conversation that afternoon after they'd raided the Yakuza hangout, arrested Hiro Noshimuri and got Mary home safely shouldn't have surprised Danny, but hell, he'd been up since 2 a.m. so give him a break. Yes, they had used a helicopter to rescue Mary, but Steve had been pushing the gas petal of the Camaro to the floor to get to the helipad.

"Hey, Danny," Steve shouted, catching Danny on his way towards the restrooms.

"Yes, Steven," he replied cautiously. He knew that face, I-need-to-tell-you-something-that-I'm-sure-you're-unaware-of smug look. It usually led to blustering on both their parts.

Catching Danny's slightly sour look, Steve stuttered a little, "I, uh, I think there might be something wrong with the Camaro. You may want to have it looked at."

Sighing, Danny bit, "What do you imagine, might possibly be wrong with my car, other than the fact it is constantly driven by a road rage psychopath?"

"That's a new one. You've been saving that one?" Steve asks, not rising to the bait. Danny just glares at him with a look that tells him if he doesn't finish this conversation soon, he might be introduced to Danny's left hook. Not one to back down, Steve bullies on, "Well, on the way to the chopper I noticed an acceleration problem."

"And just what type of acceleration problem did you notice? The fact the car couldn't go from zero to ninety in five-seconds," Danny scoffed.

"Ah, no. It just seemed to top out at ninety-five. I had the petal to the floor and it wasn't going any faster," Steve muttered, having the common sense to look a little sheepish, but then ruined the effect by adding, "As the vehicle most used by us in a pursuit manner, it should be able to keep up with fleeing suspects. You should really have HPD Garage check it out."

Danny stares at him, dumbfounded for a minute before he finds the appropriate words. "As the vehicle I drive my young daughter around in, maybe I don't want it go over ninety-five. Did you think of that, Steven?"

Undeterred, his partner plows on, "If there is a high speed chase, you wouldn't want its inability to pursue the perps to cost us our case would you?"

"You're entirely correct, Steve, we wouldn't want that to happen. I'll make an appointment to have it looked at right away, I'll see you in the morning. Have a good one." With that Danny walked away, leaving Steve feeling upbeat. He'd managed to not get a rant. That evening, Turk adjusted the governor to ninety. If a suspect is going over that speed, let a road block with a tact strip take them out. Besides, ninety-nine percent of the criminals they chased weren't professional drivers so at high speeds they were more likely to wrap themselves around a telephone pole before they surrendered. They were that stupid.


	10. He Kane Hewa'ole

Steve had been working on his old Marquis ever since he'd gotten back to the island. Danny's fingers just itched to help his partner get the p.o.s. to run, but he never verbally offered to help. He knew Steve was having problems finding parts and so he covertly left business cards of parts suppliers for Steve to find, but obviously Steve wasn't good at finding or Danny was too good at hiding. It took every ounce of willpower Danny had to keep from laughing his ass off when Steve opened the package Danny brought in with him. The look on the guy's face was priceless.

"Now, I'm no gear head (oh, wait, I am), but that doesn't look like a master cylinder to me," Danny causally stated, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice even if he couldn't hide his smile.

"That's cause it's a clutch plate," Steve retorted. Pulling out a file, he made Danny verify the wording on his printout, hoping to salvage his pride. It didn't work out that way cause Danny couldn't stop himself from berating the goof for ordering off the internet.

Still laughing to himself, Danny casually threw another business card out, this time on top of the clutch plate so Steve couldn't miss it, as they headed out the door for another case. He had a brief thought that maybe he had overestimated the man's intelligence or at minimum, his power's of observation.

Danny wished he could pull on the earlier humor, but he just couldn't as he watched Steve pull a decapitated head out of a box. No one deserves that. They had two _John Doe's_ on this case, the head in the box and the driver of the car the box came from. While Kono and Chin worked on the box man, Danny and Steve tried to find information on the driver. There was something about the dying man that struck familiarity with him but he couldn't piece it together. When Max brought up the grease and oil under the vic's nails, little alarm bells in his head went off again, but still nothing concrete. Danny pushed the feelings to the back of his mind to ponder later.

Irony of ironies. Just as Steve came back to the car after talking with the grocer, it hit him. He sort of knew the victim! He's Mr. Chi's son. Steve drove them two blocks down to Chi's Salvage, a place Turk has frequented. Another odd twist of fate, one of the man's business cards is currently lying on top of a clutch plate in McGarrett's house. The only words running through Turk's head are "Oh, shit!"

Mr. Chi, too stunned by his partner's knowledge of Mandarin, didn't pay very close attention to Danny, who was hoping Danny's lack of ball cap, grubby clothes and soiled hands would prevent the older man from recognizing him. He didn't want to bank on the man's grief clouding his memory because that was inappropriate.

Danny continued to play devil's advocate about who their suspect really was just to keep Steve going. He knew there was no way Han Chi was the murderer from his dealings with him and his father, but he couldn't resist needling the guy, it was too entertaining.

Steve took his car at the end of the case, while he went with HPD to book their Black Widow or the wife of their other victim. He really needed to consider buying an old beater just so he might be able drive his own car sometime. He should've been more worried about Steve's destination rather than his driving.

After a brief stop at the governor's office, Steve headed back to Chi's Salvage. Mr. Chi looked pleasantly surprised when Steve rolled up in the Camaro. He took a seat next to the poor man, waiting a second to compose his words.

"I'm glad we could prove Han Chi was innocent."

"Thank you, for everything you have done for my son," Mr. Chi acknowledges. The two men nod their heads.

Steve breaks the silence, "There's one last thing," handing a portfolio over to the older man.

As he takes it, he asks, "What is it?"

"It's a letter signed by the governor of Hawaii. It states that she is personally expediting your citizenship papers. You're gonna be a U.S. citizen, you and your family" Steve replies quietly.

It takes Mr. Chi a minute to respond as he reverently takes the folder and blinks away the tears threatening to spill down his face. "I got, I have something for you," he says, handing Steve a package.

"What is this?" Steve asks, stunned.

"Open!" Mr. Chi commands. "Master cylinder '74 Mercury Marquis. You need help putting in, you call me."

" _Thank you_ ," Steve replies in Mandarin.

"No, thank you," Mr. Chi says.

They sit watching Ming-Hua play for a few minutes before Mr. Chi speaks again, "If I can't come right away, I'm sure your partner could help."

Steve shakes his head, not sure he heard the guy might correctly, "My partner?"

"Yes, the man who was with you earlier. The one who owns the car," Mr. Chi says, gesturing towards the Camaro.

Steve laughs, "What makes you think Danny could help me. He's clueless when it comes to anything mechanical."

Mr. Chi stares at Steve like he'd grown two heads. "No, no. That man is real good with cars. Came here looking for parts for a '69 Stingray Corvette. Knew by sight the parts I had wouldn't work because they were for a '70. He one sharp man."

Steve's jaw dropped, "Danny, my Danny? The guy in the button down shirt and patent leather loafers? That Danny?"

Mr. Chi responds as if he's talking to a man who's suddenly went insane. "Yes, I sure it same guy, but he wore coveralls and a baseball cap. He had grease on his face and on his hands. The same guy, driving that car."

"Huh," is the only response Steve has. Who was he to doubt this man.

Steve managed to contain his curiosity until after their impromptu C.H.I.P.S. marathon and Chin along with Kono had headed home.

Danny stood up, stretched, "I think I'll call it a day. What about you, Super SEAL?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a sec, though. I've got a question for you," Steve replied.

"Oh, yeah? What?"

Steve took a deep breath and let it out, "I went back to the salvage yard this afternoon," pausing to see Danny's reaction.

Danny seemed a little surprised, but motioned for him to continue. "Mr. Chi gave me a master cylinder for the Merc."

"Wow, Steve, that's great. It'll save you money and the embarrassment of having to order from the internet again," Danny ribbed.

Steve scratched his chin with his middle finger while he continued, "He said something that has me a little stumped."

Danny was starting to get nervous, but he wasn't going to let it show, "He say something in Mandarin you couldn't translate?"

"Nah," Steve said shaking his head. "He said you'd be able to help me put it in if I ran into complications."

Knowing Steve was gaging his reactions, Danny hoped he replied with just the right amount of astonishment, "Wow! What would make the guy think that? Does he think he has some kind of spidey sense that tells him how mechanically inclined someone is just by looking at them? Cause if he does, I gotta tell ya that he is in the wrong business."

Steve let's Danny finish his mini rant before he flatly states, "He says you've been there looking for parts for an antique 'Vette and you were driving the Camaro."

"Come on, Steve, you seriously think he's remembering correctly? You know me, buddy. I know enough about cars to find the nearest qualified auto mechanic. A grease monkey I am not."

"Well, what about the Camaro? He pointed to it specifically?" Steve stressed, pushing the issue.

"Steve, there's got to be at least two dozen silver Camaro's on this floating rock. Unless he has the plate number memorized, one is going to look like another." Danny really hoped he was making a convincing case and damn if the man doesn't look like he's seriously considering the possibilities.

"Yeah, you got a point. Besides, no one in their right mind would believe you were the type to work on your own car," Steve snarks.

Danny slaps him on the back. "See, buddy, you do know me."

They walk out of HQ together and Danny heads for his ride thinking, "Damn, the guy's price were reasonable too."


	11. Kai e'e

Being from Jersey, by way of Utah and having traveled abroad, Danny considered his exposure to Mother Nature's best quite extensive. Asphalt melting heat, hair curling humidity, flooding, blizzards, nostril hair freezing cold, earthquakes and hurricanes were among his repertoire. This however, this was a first, a tsunami, a honest to God tsunami. What the hell!

To top it off, he wasn't heading inland like all the smart people, no. Oh, no! He was traipsing around the coastline with his partner on the crazy theory that the whole damn thing was a hoax. Better yet, his baby girl was with none other than the Hawaiian Legend. Danny had been extremely careful to keep that part of his life away from his family and _NOW_ his monkey was being babysat by a man Turk would've given his left nut to study under. Seriously, what the hell!

"Relax, Danny, Kamekona will take good care of Gracie," Steve ordered while they were making their way to the tsunami warning center for the second time.

"It's not Grace I'm worried about, it's Kamekona," Danny lied.

"You're worried about big guy? Don't you think he can handle one little girl?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed, "Let's just get this thing figured out before my sweet little girl has Shamu persuaded to supply her with free shaved ice for the rest of her life."

Steve laughed, "That's Gracie." Danny returned the laugh, not knowing that in an hour Grace fleecing Kamekona would be the least of his worries.

Figuring out that Commander Hale staged the tsunami alert so he could steal the $28 million in drug money from the asset forfeiture locker doesn't have the same effect on Danny as it does the rest of Five-0. He is just antsy to go get the bastard and pick up Grace before Kamekona teaches her how to use ancient Hawaiian weapons. He feels guilty over his own lack of concern as he is standing in the middle of the road studying the faces of his teammates.

Danny wants so badly say the words that would wipe the despondent looks off their faces. To say, "Hey guys, don't worry about it. Hale is going to get the $28 million. It's all there, ripe for the taking, again." He has no choice but to keep pretending so he says, "We go bust these guys, HPD does an inventory on that money, they're gonna see that 10 million dollars is missing."

Danny admits he doesn't pay attention to all that Steve says, but he does catch the last few words, "What's the alternative?"

Thinking maybe he could give the team an out while maintaining his secret he says, "We could just let 'em go. We get a clean slate," Taking a quick check to see their reactions to his suggestion, he chucks it and hastily adds, "All right, then I'll never be able to look my daughter in the face again. Let's go."

Steve's, "I'll drive," is anti-climactic. The charade continues.

Driving to pick up Grace, Danny can't help but mull over the whole day. Hale's plan impressed him but he couldn't help punching holes in it and deciding what he would've done differently. He's also relieved that the team is not in jail.

Seeing Grace's pile of candy, Danny knew what she'd been up to. He wanted to settle for the simple, "Thank you, brother," to Kamekona, but after shaking a 'hang loose' the big guy stood up and ambled over to him.

"Grace, tell Kamekona thank you and then go get in the car. I'll be right there." Grace, being such a good kid, did as she was told.

"Thanks again, fridge."

"Shoots. Think nothin' of it, Jersey. The little keiki was easy. Sides, I knew better than to play for kala, seeings how yous her dad."

The man's grin almost split his face. Danny can't help but boast, "Yeah, she's good, real good." Patting the gentle giant on the back, he add's "I owe you one." As he heads for the car he hears, "Nah, not for this one."

The waiting area to the governor's office looks nothing like the Dolby Theater but he still hears the words, "And the Oscar goes to Danny Williams for Best Actor in a drama or a con," as he follows Chin and Kono to support Steve.

"What are you looking at? We're all in this together," he replies to Steve's questing face.

Not really knowing what the outcome of Steve's solitary meeting with the governor is going to be, he still finds it easy to reassure Chin because he does know it's not going to be about the missing money. He also manages a good puzzled, "Hmm," when Steve tells them all Jameson wanted to say was congratulations for a job well done and all the money had been accounted for. Too bad he couldn't take this act to the stage so he could win a Tony to go with his Oscar.


	12. E Malama

Danny would have hated Stan Edwards even if he hadn't slept with his wife and then became his daughter's step Stan. The man was a bigger doofus than McGarrett. Any points the guy had scored with Danny vanished the minute Grace (oh and Rachel) were carjacked because of the idiot. His first instinct was to call in every marker he had and let the fires of hell rain down upon the man, but he didn't. It would devastate Rachel which in turn would affect Grace. No way would he ever knowingly hurt his little girl. Didn't mean he couldn't harbor ill will to the schmuck for most of the day though.

Danny took all day to work on his anger management issues so not beating the hell out of Stan when he picked him up at the airport was a win in his book.

"Why didn't you just come to me?" Danny told him.

"Are you kidding?" Stan questioned in disbelief.

That idiotic question spoke volumes. "No, I'm not. You wait in the car. I'll be right out."

Only thoughts of Grace visiting her father behind bars, kept him from doing anything other than threatening the housing commissioner. "I have the tapes and I will expose you and if you ever, ever put a gun in the same zip code as my daughter I swear to God I will kill you. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Oh, I am sending copies to contacts not on this island so if anything happens to me, my family or my friends, the repercussions will be from your worst nightmares."

The drive back to the Edward estate was a quite affair. Danny might have to rethink his opinion of Stan's IQ. Rachel waited on the porch for them to pull up and her thanks felt genuine, but after everything that went down today, watching Grace walk into the house holding Stan's hand cut to the bone.

It was times like this he thought seriously about digging into his 'trust' and fighting for full custody of Grace. He knew all of his friends, past and present, would back him. Hell, most of them would help him find a country without extradition to disappear in. Then reality would leap in, telling him he couldn't do that to Grace or Rachel. Grace needed her mother and her Danno, even if they activated each other. There was no way he'd be able to face his little girl and tell her she'd never see her mommy again. He quickly got into his car and drove away.


	13. Powa Maka Moana

"Good morning, Danno," the cheerful voice oozed through the speaker.

"Is it, Steven?" came the grumbled reply.

"Are you still in bed, Daniel? It's after nine," the still too happy voice asked.

"No, Steven, I am not still slumbering. I am however not through my first cup of coffee," Danny remarked.

"Oh, sorry. I have something that might cheer you up," Steve half heartily apologized.

"And exactly what would that be?"

"Swing by my place in say 30 minutes or so and I'll show you."

Not able to resist the childish glee emanating from his partner's voice, Danny agreed. He made it to McGarrett's within the time limit.

"Okay, babe, what's so important you have to drag me out to the land of the living without my full dose of caffeine?"

Steve stood next to the Marquis, grinning like a loon. If Danny didn't know better, he'd had thought Christmas and Steve's birthday had been rescheduled for today. The man was practically dancing with anticipation.

"I got it running and I want to take you on the inaugural drive," Steve beamed.

"You, uh, found all the parts you needed?" Danny asked, trying to keep his disbelief from creeping into his voice. He was excited for Steve, even if he didn't consider the Marquis a classic like Steve did.

"Yeah!" Steve said a little too loudly. "I was having problems before, but.." Catching Danny's look he interrupted himself, "Don't, just don't mention the clutch plate."

Danny made a show of zipping his lips and waving with one hand for Steve to continue.

"Anyway, I got to cleaning the den a little more and found all these business cards for parts suppliers. My dad had them stuck in the strangest places. Well, I gave a couple of them a call and viola, I found my parts."

Danny didn't bother to hide his grin as he watched the unusually animated goof in front of him explain his discoveries. Man, it sure took him long enough.

"What's with the grin," Steve asked, suspicion evident.

"Nothing with it. Just happy for you, babe. Now how 'bout we get this land yacht on the road."

Nine miles later, _up_ the Pali Highway, Danny's happiness for his partner seeped quickly away with every labored step as he helped push the piece of junk to the side of the road.

Luckily fate stepped in at that point. They got a call about a group of college kids having been kidnapped from their pleasure cruise just as the tow truck pulled up.

As they rode in the tow truck to the Coast Guard station, he couldn't help adding to his earlier rant, "I know some very good mechanics. I'd be happy to recommend one. Say, maybe one who might know just a little bit more than you do about 'temperamental classic cars'."

Steve chose to ignore Danny's sarcasm, "Just let it go, Danny, just let it go."

Danny believed his past helped make him a good detective. He had 87 solved homicide cases back in Jersey not to mention all the closed cases from before he made detective. Arrogant though it may be, he thought he knew the criminal mind, but the bad guys on this floating hunk of rock surprised him time and time again.

They were dealing with _pirates, Tongan pirates_! Not the real kidnappers of the college kids, but still, _pirates_. The strangest part is he didn't find it all that strange. How did he become so desensitized? Even Steve using a grenade to open Big Lono's cage door barely made a blip on his weirdo meter. He did however, make a mental note to have a long conversation with Steve at the end of this case about the storage of said grenade in his glove box.

He planned the whole 'explosive device in my car' conversation carefully in his head. He wouldn't mention the three tanks of nitrous oxide he had personally tucked into the trunk among the tac vests, scuba gear, oversized first aid kits, the cell interceptor and the other SEAL sundries. No, he would go with an angle the idiot would understand.

They left the happy reunion of parents and children at the Hilton to head back to HQ. They hadn't been back for more than ten minutes when Danny made his move. Kono and Chin, having been told of the incident at Big Lono's Pawn Shop, quickly made themselves scarce the second they heard Danny speak.

"Steven, you and I are about to have a very frank and meaningful discussion wherein you are going to say only 'Yes, Danny' to everything I say. Is that understood, Steven?"

"How is it supposed to be..." Steve started. He'd been expecting to be on the receiving end of Danny's wrath, but he wasn't prepared for this.

Cutting his partner off, "Uh, uh, uh. What did I say was the appropriate response?" Danny questioned, waving his arm for punctuation.

"I'm just saying that if all I can say is 'yes, Danny,' then." Seeing Danny's expression, Steve didn't finish that sentence, best just to go with the flow, "Yes, Danny."

Danny took a deep breath, "Steve, did you store a grenade in the glove box of my car?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Are you aware that _that_ car is the same car I drive when I have Grace?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Good, this is good. Are you also aware that I store extra hair accessories and flavored lip balm for Grace in that same glove box?"

"Yes, Danny." Okay, he didn't know about the flavored lip stuff, but he thought better than to voice it.

"So, would you therefore conclude that Grace just might happen to open the glove box at some point and would very probably find said explosive device?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Fantastic. Now do you agree that putting a grenade in the glove box of my car is an extremely idiotic stunt and you will never do it again?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Wonderful. I'm glad we had this conversation."


	14. Loa Aloha

When Turk decided to change his name and become a cop, he padded his background with all the information necessary to pull it off, but he hadn't given much thought as to the family side of it. As long as he was single, it hadn't really mattered; he simply refused to talk about family with his fellow officers. After Rachel and he had been dating for about two weeks, she wanted to meet his family. He was so besotted with her, he couldn't refuse. It was surprisingly easy. His aunt and uncle became his parents and their kids his siblings. They were grifters so they loved taking on the challenge. Even Matt who'd left the family business played along. Family was family after all.

He would've loved to introduce her to his real parents, his brothers and sisters, especially his twin, but that would mean letting her in on the con, not such a good idea. Besides, his real parents had disowned him and Virgil after the second Banks job. Good Mormon boys don't have thugs show up at their rehearsal dinners. Luckily for Virgil, his bride to be had thought it was _hot_ and her parents were clueless.

When his cousin/brother Matt called to say he was in Hawaii for a visit, he was thrilled and terrified. Matt liked to play things on the edge, push the limits. Danny prayed Matt would behave himself because he knew, without a doubt, Mr. I-need-to-know-everything-about-my-partner's-life McGarrett would weasel an introduction. Sure enough, here he was with his personal escort, while he hoped against hope all he'd find would be Matt stuffing Grace full of ice cream and soda pop.

"You know I really appreciate this escort through the Hilton, but I'm just stoppin' to pick up Grace."

"It's no big deal. Besides I wanna meet your brother," his friend replied.

"Be warned. Mr. Wall Street has quite a personality."

"Runs in the family, huh?" Steve interrupted.

"Disorder. Personality dis...order." Danny and Steve stopped dead. Oh, shit! Matt was up to his old tricks. There before him was Matt, Grace and Rachel. Oh, shit!

"Hey, Rach. What are you doing here?" he asked with a not so carefully disguised grimace.

"Um, it's nice to see you too, Daniel." Rachel feigned politeness.

Matt showed his minuscule intelligence by jumping in, "I invited her. Come on it's been a long time since we've had a _family_ meal. It'll be just like old times."

Well, this was a recipe for disaster, and Hey! Let's go ahead and add to the tension by inviting Steve to join them. Maybe he could use the man as a buffer? Might as well abuse their friendship before this whole thing goes south.

"Steven, my brother Matthew. Matthew." Danny finishes the introductions by gesturing towards his boss. So, surf and turf it is.

It didn't take long for the shit to hit the fan. Danny made the FBI agents in short order and Steve did quickly thereafter. Matt had been clean for so long, there was no way what the two feds said could be true. Watching them walk away, he reviewed all the capers he knew Matt had done. None of them involved taking from people who couldn't afford it. Damn it! Matt had gone straight, running a hedge fund for Christ's sake.

Turning to Steve, "Listen to me. I know my kid brother, okay?" He's a lot of things but he is not a criminal." Danny wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Steve or himself.

The gratitude he felt when Steve gave him the time to figure out what Matt was up to, couldn't be measured. There was something to this ohana everyone referred to.

He didn't like sneaking around behind Matt's back, but he wanted his ducks in a row before confronting his 'little brother' on his current activities. He'd tried getting Matt to talk, but Matt expertly dodged the questions. Not sure who he thought he was fooling. Danny needed to take a different tact. Despite his previous protest, he was glad for Steve's company. It made him sick they had to surveil, but Danny needed answers. Steve's presence kept him from flying apart.

A pat down at a business meeting? What the hell! Even in my heyday, I never had a client give me a pat down. Matty, what have you gotten yourself into.

Talking with Rachel only made the whole thing harder. The more she said, the more he was convinced that Matt had become stupid; he'd taken his clients' life savings, confirmation from the SEC no longer needed. Danny knew.

This wasn't a conversation he ever thought he'd have with his cousin. "So, I'm just gonna ask you once and I want you to tell me the truth. What's going on with you?"

Mat's 'no idea expression' was good, but not that good and Danny didn't believe his, "Nothing. Why?"

"Why, because I spoke to a friend at the SEC," Danny pushed.

Again with the clueless expression, "What are you talking about?"

Time to go for the jugular. "I'm talking about your indictment. You been stealin' money from your clients, huh?"

"Danny, that's. That's insane, okay. It's just. It doesn't even."

"Don't lie to me," Danny shouted.

"I'm not lying."

"Listen to me! Who you think you're talkin' to, huh? You think you're talkin' to one of your dopey clients? I'm your cousin. I'm a cop. I'm a con man. You don't lie to me!" Danny shouted.

"What do you want to hear? That I took the money? Fine! I took the money!" Matt yelled back.

Danny had to take a moment to compose himself. "What were you thinking about? You do something that stupid. You think about your mom? You think about your dad? You think about your sisters?"

"I know," Matt interjected hoping to stop the rant.

"You know they are going to come knocking on your mom's door. Calling her in the middle of the night, askin' her for statements."

"I know! I made a mistake! That what you've been waiting for?"

Exasperated, Danny asked, "You think I get a kick outta this? That I enjoy this?"

Matt blew. "I think you like to be the guy everybody thinks does everything right, but we both know that you made mistakes. You ever tell _our_ mom and dad about Vegas, Amsterdam, Rome?" Seeing Danny's face he continued, "Nah, I didn't think so. They still think you changed your identity to get out from under all the petty things you did."

Danny knew he'd been beat but he couldn't help the next words. "Why? Why? That's all I wanna know, why? Why did you take from people who couldn't afford it? Why did you break the rules and steal from innocents?"

The why's didn't really matter. What's done is done. Now they needed to concentrate on how to salvage the situation. Yeah, Matt would go to jail, but Danny would do everything in his power to lessen the blow.

In a million lifetimes, Danny could never have predicted the ending to Matt's story. His cousin, laundering money for a drug cartel. Pulling a gun on his own blood. Being given the choice to either shoot or let go. Watching, Matt board that plane. It was no wonder he ended up in Rachel's arms, starting what would be the third biggest mistake of his life.

Danny made it back to his apartment before dawn and caught a couple hours sleep. When the alarm went off, he didn't rush through his morning routine, he might have even dawdled a little. Finally, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer, he only had an hour before he had to be to work. Jesus, he hoped an hour was enough. Picking up the phone, he dialed from memory.

"Hello?" the sweet voice of his aunt came over the line.

"Hey, it's Turk. I'm calling about Matt."

Still not ready to face the rest of the world, Danny skulked into HQ and made a beeline for his office. Steve was stretched out on the couch, waiting for him. "You look like shit," he said by way of a greeting.

"Why thank you, Steven, so nice of you to notice. For the record, I feel like shit too."

"How'd things go with Matt? I'm assuming from your appearance, it didn't go so well." At least Steve got straight to the point.

Danny sighed and took another sip of the coffee he'd brought with him. "He gave me a choice, Steve. He said either shoot him or let him go. After the conversation with my folks this morning, it would've been better if I'd shot him."

Steve got up and put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. "I'm sorry, D."

Danny shrugged, resigned. "Hey, listen. Thank you for what you did, not that thanks really covers my gratitude."

"No thanks necessary, Danno. Ohana, remember."

"Still, thanks," Danny insisted.

Steve gave him one of his goofy grins, "Accepted, now let's get to work."

Danny didn't make a habit of carrying his second phone with him even if he'd made sure the only difference between it and his main phone was a small scratch on the side near the volume button and the lack of preprogramed numbers. Today, he made an exception. He'd promised his aunt he'd be available, 'just in case'. He set the ring tone to match his office phone's, made sure all the blinds were pulled (the glass door not affording complete privacy) and tried valiantly to do some paperwork.

When it did ring, Turk picked up his desk's hand set and with amazing dexterity balanced it on his shoulder with his cell tucked between it and his ear, the wonders of high backed chairs hid the creative set up as he turned to face the wall. He was fairly certain that the team wouldn't interrupt unless it was important.

"Hey, Virg."

"Where do you think he went?" Virg asked, dispensing the formalities.

Turk sighed. "Somewhere without extradition."

"What the hell was he thinking?! We've pushed the boundaries, but to jump in bed with a drug cartel?! Just what the hell!" Turk tried to respond, but Virgil went on with his rant (brother like brother) "Didn't he know we'd help him out. Sure he lost a boat load, but we'd have found a way to cover it without taking from innocents! That's a line you just don't cross! He's not the only one who lost money in the market! It wouldn't have been pretty, the repayment plan, but it would've been a shit load better than what he did!"

When Virgil took a second to pull in a breath, Turk jumped in, "I gotta admit, I didn't get all the details, but it sounds like he panicked the day it happened and then just kept making one more stupid decision on top of another."

"How'd he even find a drug cartel in the first place? Who's got those kind of connections in the family?"

"I don't know, Virg. I don't have all the answers."

"What didn't you tell Aunt Clara?" Virgil asked, knowing his twin too well.

Turk hesitated, guilt washing through him.

"Turk?"

"I pulled my service weapon on him."

"You didn't shoot him, did ya?"

"Nah, but I should have. He had that smug look on his face, the one he use to get when we were kids. You know the one that said 'you guys won't rat me out to the adults cause you're too afraid I'll rat you out first'."

"Ah, man. I hated that face, smug bastard. I'd spend weeks before we went to Wildwood trying to figure out how to steel myself against that face. Yeah, you should've shot him. So what's next?"

Turk adjust the phone arrangement so he could rub his neck before he answered. "Well, I figure the FBI will camp out at all their houses. Mine too, I suppose. I'm gonna have to play it close for a while. I don't want to give the feds any reason to go digging deeper into my background."

Virg couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice, "So radio silence for a while then."

"Yeah, for a while."

"Hang in there, man. Is there a safe way to contact us in an emergency?"

"I'm almost certain I can use Kamekona as a go between. He's been a good friend. I'll call myself as soon as I feel it's safe."

"Just remember you have us, 'kay, Turk? I know you've got a good team there, but you've still got a good team over here."

"Thanks, Virg."

"That's what brothers are for at least when we're not trying to aggravate the shit out of each other." Laughing together, the twins ended their call.

Rocking back in his chair, Turk felt better about the whole fiasco. Matt made his choice, Turk just hoped it didn't get him killed.

Virgil's last words turned in his head. Danny couldn't help drawing a comparison between his relationship with his twin and his relationship with a certain Navy SEAL. Both were a lot alike. The realization didn't bother Danny too much.


	15. Ne Me'e Laua Na

Maybe it was the beautiful sunset or the company or the relief of downtime after a case, but Danny was mellow. It was more than likely the three beers he'd consumed while sitting with his partner on the man's private beach. That was neither here nor there.

"I have to say, my friend, I don't know whether to hit you or thank you for the experience."

Long use to his partner's non sequiturs, Steve raised an eyebrow but kept quiet waiting for an explanation.

"Cause only you, Steve, could have us on a case of a murdered comic book hero by a hired muscle hunting down a snow globe of the Space Needle that had been stolen by a schmuck with the moniker of Jonny D. who we caught only because our Rookie can send filthy text messages, proving that she is not as innocent as she appears. The snow globe not being as innocent as it appears either, as it was hiding a video card that led us to the apprehension of the owner of said snow globe who, it turns out, is the killer of a law firm intern, an intern who was sleeping with Ms. Snow-globe's husband. You, Steven, you are a strange and weird magnet. That's all I've got to say."

"I thought I was a danger magnet, Danny."

Reaching out to clink his beer against his friend's, Danny agreed, "That too, my friend, that too."

Leaning back into his chair, Danny took another swig before he attempted to tackle the elephant on the beach. "So, how's Agent Kaye?"

Steve continued to stare out at the ocean while he answered. "She's good. She called about ten minutes after Wo Fat left. She'd had a flat and was running late."

"A flat, huh? Coincidental."

Looking at his partner for the first time, Steve sighed, "You know what Chin says, 'It takes a lot of planning.'"

"Do you think you can trust her?" Danny asked after a minute.

"I don't know. She's hard to read, but she seems genuine even if she did lie to me about her intent. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I'd been in her position though. She's determined to get Wo Fat."

Danny studied his partner for a long moment before he asked, "So what's the plan?"

Steve drained his beer before replying, "I'm gonna get all the information I can, then I'm gonna hunt that bastard down."

"What's with this 'I' shit, you forget you have back up, babe?"

"It's not your fight, Danny."

Leaning forward, almost in Steve's face, Danny exploded, "Like hell it's not! This conversation is getting a tad old, Steven. We're partners, friends. Your problems are my problems, comprende?"

Steve studied the determined look on the face of the man who was becoming like a brother to him and realized this was not an argument he'd win. "Thanks, man."

Danny saluted him with his bottle and settled back into his chair.


	16. Ma Ke Kahakai

Sitting down on the cliff face to wait for the crime scene techs after watching Army EVAC haul his partner's ass off the mountain, Danny seriously contemplated adjusting the settings on his 'weird-shit-o-meter'. What had started out as jaunt down McGarrett memory lane became a dead guy on a cliff, a partner falling off a cliff and a mid-air medical rescue. Nope, not even a blip.

Processing took very little time despite the fact that it was on the side of a mountain. Everyone there knew it wasn't the primary crime scene so they made quick work of gathering the scant amount of evidence and securing the victim for transport to the morgue. Danny chose to hike back down to his car rather than fly out with the body. He told himself it was because he didn't want to leave the Camaro at the trailhead.

When Danny called Chin to check on Steve, the older man was just leaving the hospital. Chin's update didn't surprise him, cause he knew his partner was a few bricks shy of a full load. For most men, falling off a cliff and shattering your forearm would warrant taking the rest of the day off. Not Steve, no never Steve. He'd sent Chin away, telling him not to worry that he'd call Kamekona for a ride and be back at HQ when he was released. Danny didn't even bother to shake his head as he hung up. Well, if Steve was going to come back to the office, Danny was going to go home and changed clothes, if only to piss Steve off.

Back in the office, Danny and Chin updated Kono on Steve's condition before they dug into the case. Kono had already identified their vic, Jack Leung, from HPD's database and they soon had a suspect. The three teammates headed for the harbor. Danny dispatched Kono to speak to the victim's family (she was the rookie after all) while he and Chin went to find their suspect.

Standing on the dock, scanning the water, Danny catches sight of their perp, "There's our boy."

Chin holds up his badge, "Sal Groves, Five-0. Cut your engines."

The thrum of motors, barely proceeds Danny, "He's runnin'. Come on, man." As he and Chin gage the distance to the boat, he can't but wonder why do the perps always run. What in holy hell is misfiring in their brains that makes them think they are going to get away, the idiots. Landing on the deck jolts Danny back to focus. Too bad the creep didn't do it. At least they get to book Groves on drug charges, having to ice his knee tonight won't be in vain.

After watching HPD and the U.S. Marshals take Jonathan Rutheford into custody the partners headed back to the office. Danny sat quietly pondering the case when he remembered the comments of the flight owner. "Huh," he said to himself.

"Huh, what, Danno?" Steve asked, his stupid bat hearing picking up the almost silent statement.

Danny sighed. Now he'd have to explain his somewhat silly pondering. "I just thinking about the what the owner of the airline service said."

"About what?" Steve shot him a quick glance.

"About how the employees are interested in the celebrities that come through and how there isn't too many of them that I would cross the street for. You ever met a celebrity?" Danny was really curious.

Steve passed a slower moving car before he responded, "I've sat through a couple of USO shows but as for meeting a celeb up close and personal, no I haven't. Have you?"

"Yeah, I have," Danny replied, "I met Bruce Willis."

"You met Bruce Willis? You, Danny Williams, met Bruce Willis?" Steve couldn't keep the incredulity from his voice.

"Didn't I just say I did? Why would I lie about something like that, Steven?"

"Sorry, man," Steve apologized. "Just seems a little farfetched. I mean he's a big celebrity. Tell me about it."

Danny took a minute to formulate his answer. "It was an undercover case about theft and mistaken identity. He thought one of my coworkers was someone he knew. Came right up and started talking to her. Blew our covers and the case."

"Jeez, thought the guy would be more astute than that. What was he like?"

"Nice enough guy, just not observant. Has a close acquaintance with Julia Roberts," Danny laughed at the memory.

Steve didn't understand what was funny, but he let it go, "Isn't she married?"

"Not sure about now, but she was at the time. Pregnant even, I think. It was comical is all."

The look on Steve's face said he finally caught on, "He thought your coworker was Julia Roberts."

"Ding, ding, we have a winner! Yeah and it caused a whole boat load of problems."

"Did you ever solve the case?" Steve wondered.

"Who are you talking to, of course we did. It just took a slightly different route than expected," Danny gloated.

"Score one for good guys then," Steve replied.

"Yeah, score one."

They'd been back to the offices for a while and were just getting ready to leave when Steve cornered him at the tech table, "So did she even resemble her?"

While Danny took a moment to savor the fact he knew Steve well enough that he didn't have to ask for clarification, Kono interrupted, "Did who resemble who?"

Steve answered for him, "Danny was telling me about how he met Bruce Willis when the guy mistook a coworker for Julia Roberts."

"You met Bruce Willis? I'm jealous, brah," Kono gushed like a school girl.

Danny smiled, "It's not like we're on a first name basis or anything, but we're cordial. Yes, she does look a little like Julia, but you'd better not tell her you think that. You'll end up with your balls on a platter."

Kono laughed and Steve looked perplexed. "You'd think it would be a compliment, not grounds for castration."

"Yeah, well, Tess isn't known for her sense of humor."

"Besides, boss, no woman wants to be told she looks like someone else, especially if that person is famous. A woman wants to be one of a kind or told someone looks like her," Kono commented with all the certainty of youth and beauty.

"Women!" the partners exclaimed, shaking their heads. Kono giggled and bailed on them.

Steve and Danny took a moment to make sure everything was locked down and shut off, then headed out the doors themselves.

Danny fell into bed that night with a sense of satisfaction. They brought Donald and Jonathan Rutheford to justice. Steve survived the fall with just a busted arm. The victim's family would have some closure. Not getting on the track, having to ice his knee and not being able to call to his brother yet, all worth it.


	17. Ho'opa'i

Anytime the feds, from any country, get involved, you know that life is going to get interesting. Danny makes a point of staying away from any federal agent for Turk's sake. As just a cop, it was difficult, but not impossible. All he had to do was duck out anytime they showed up at the precinct or let his partner at that time handle it. As it was a rarity the feds even came to the station, it worked well. Being on the governor's task force, well that was a whole new circle of federal hell. For the second time in as many months, they were dealing with the FBI. How in world was he going to keep a low profile during a case where federal officers were injured and killed? There is also the matter of his deranged partner who unfailingly manages to make big bold statements with Danny as his exclamation point. What's a guy to do.

When Steve told Reggie Coles that he wanted guys like Danny and Steve on this case because they'd go right through any walls Jimmy Cannon put up, it never occurred to Danny that Steve meant it figuratively and literally. Standing in the parking lot of HQ, looking down at the bumper, hood and side panels of his car, Danny's not sure what bothers him the most, the fact that he'd actually prayed before Steve rammed the wood gate or the fact that he is on a first name basis with a skilled body and paint man, the guy's wife and his children. Analissa sent a casserole home with him the last time and he is fairly certain he is the sole contributor to at least two if not all three of the kids' college funds.

Steve, in a rare show of self-preservation, hasn't spoken a word the entire time Danny inventories the damage.

Sighing loudly, while pinching the bridge of his nose, Danny turns to face Steve. "I guess I should be thankful that it was only wood and not chain link with razor wire. Let's get those shoes to Kono for analysis."

Steve makes to say something but Danny's throat slitting gesture has him snapping his jaw shut. He'll invite Danny over for Longboards and steaks later to make up for it.

He might be biased, but Danny firmly believes while criminals make the best cops, the reverse is not true. Cops don't make the best criminals. It's easy to guess where Reggie was headed after his escape from the hospital, back to the crime scene. Danny just hopes the guy stops there.

No such luck. The guy overpowered two of HPD's finest and stole their patrol car. Seeing the air vent on the wall, Danny knows what he's going to find.

"Steve."

"What?" is the quick reply.

"Look's like he ditched the doc's clothes. Check this out. I think this is gonna be a crash kit."

"What's that?" Steve sounded puzzled.

Never be said that he couldn't multitask because while he explained to his partner, "Crash kit, it's uh, like a stash box. Right. Heavy under-covers use them to stow things incase their covers get blown. Gotta break out quick. Untraceable id's, their bosses don't know about. Cash, credit cards and uh," in his head he is adding all the missing words. _How the hell do you not know about crash kits? Man, I thought you were Naval intelligence. A SEAL for Christmas sake. God, even my seven year old daughter knows what a crash kit is. Oh, that reminds me, I need to update the three I have on Oahu and the one on the Big Island._

When he sees the bullets in Danny's hand, Steve gets with the program, "Clean gun."

Danny shakes his head, "Yeah, this just keeps getting better, huh?" Now they've got a loose cannon on their hands.

Danny admires the tenacity of Reggie Cole and the FBI. They are giving it their all in going after Jimmy Cannon. He wishes he could tell them to save their energy. He's been exposed to people like Jimmy most of his life. There's now way the guy will ever get caught, he's too smart. He runs a little too close to dirty side of criminal activity for Turk to admire those smarts though. Luckily, his son Richard didn't inherit his dad's intelligence. The little shit will probably get the death penalty for killing a federal agent, and a police officer's wife in front of their minor son. Danny can't say he's torn up over that fact.


	18. Ho'ohuli Na'au

Despite Steve's exuberant pleas, Danny passes on the case closed celebratory beers at the Hilton. Talking to his twin is more important. It'd been too long. The FBI had backed off, finally figuring out watching Danny was a dead end as far as Matt was concerned.

Virgil must have had his thumb hovering over the accept button cause the first ring hadn't finished before he heard, "Well, it's about time numbskull. Jesus, man you missed these last months. I didn't think the FBI would be that tenacious. In fact, I was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen off that godforsaken rock and drown. How you doin'?"

"Thanks so much for that bass ackwards greeting, you moron. They pretty much stuck to me like glue for about a month, then we got busy. You know, putting dick weeds in jail while you've been sitting on your thumbs, doing what? Tryin' to add two plus two? I'll give you a hint, the answer ain't five." Having gotten the niceties out of the way, Turk continued, "I'm good, man. How bout you?"

"Livin' the life, sucker. Livin' the life." Virgil sounds content. "So, what's the latest crazy ass stories about your partner?"

Turk takes a moment to organize this thoughts, not sure where to begin. "I didn't get to tell you he fell off a mountain and broke his arm did I?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, we found a dead body off a cliff and he felt the need to show off his ninja skills. Shattered his forearm," Turk repeated before he realized he'd used 'we'.

Virgil can't wait to interrupt, "We, what's with the we? You. You, hiking. Are there pictures cause this I gotta see."

"Shut up, asshole. Yes, I went hiking. No, there are no pictures and if you mention this to anyone, I'll come to Provo and kick your ass six ways to Sunday. Now are you ready for the rest?" Turk rips out.

"Like to see you try. Please continue." Virgil's condescending tone almost makes him hang up, almost.

"Let's see, what other atrocities has McGarrett committed since we last chatted? He ran my car through a wood gate."

"Seriously? Why?" Virgil sounds impressed.

"Cause the guy we wanted to see was too busy."

"That makes no sense, Turk."

"Well, you'd have had to been there."

"So significant damage to the Camaro then?"

"Yeah, significant. I swear I'm gonna be invited to every one of Devlin's kids' baptisms or Thanksgiving, whichever comes first," Turk resignedly replies.

"Hope the man's giving you the friends and family discount," Virgil chuckles. Turk laughs.

"Let's see what else. Oh, he wanted to send a betting sheet list to naval cryptology to decipher."

"Did ya' set him straight on that one?"

"Damn straight! Have to say, the list was impressive. The guy, Renny Sinclair, was in with just about everyone, even Willie Banks. It's a good thing Banks got some of his money back. Sinclair had a ton of markers. Really burning his bookie."

"Man, hope for the guy's health, Banks doesn't call them in," Virgil muses.

Turk can't help the contrite tone in his voice, "Wouldn't do Banks much good if he did, the guy was killed by his own daughter. Ironically, burned alive."

"Shit."

"Yeah. So, would you believe it I told you the Hawaiian Legend is the worst gambler on the planet?"

"You shitin' me? How is that even possible?" Virgil asked, amazed.

"Not sure, but the guy hasn't won a bet in like six months. Pathetic."

"Can't be good at everything, I guess," Virgil sounded philosophical. "Hey, before I forget, Rusty called. He and Danny are thinking about doing another job. Wants to know if we're interested."

"Jesus, Virg. You serious? How could you even ask me that?" Turk blasts.

"I don't know, man. I mean doesn't the idea of one last time sound a little appealing?"

"No, jerk, it doesn't. I have Grace. You, you have your brood. You really want to risk going to prison for _one last time_?" Danny emphasis on the last three words resonated through the phone.

"Hey, don't get pissy. Just promised them I'd bring it up. I'll tell them you're thinking it over," Virgil states, not effected by his brother's vehemence.

"You do that," Turk yells and hangs up.


	19. Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau

Of the impressive list Danny mentally compiled of ways he might die (112 to be exact, with 94 of them being McGarrett related), exposure to a nerve agent hadn't made the list. Sarin was what unknown terrorists used in foreign countries no has ever heard of, it wasn't used in civilized worlds. Then again, civilized was a loose term these days. Danny wouldn't have been human if he hadn't considered what his last moments would be like. He hoped he would be able to smile contentedly, knowing he'd done everything he could to make the world safe for his daughter and her children, savor the fact he'd done his best to be a good man, a good human being. Instead, when it felt like the end was near, all he could think about was not being able to breathe.

Waking to find his daughter and best friend strolling into his hospital room, Danny took a second to thank the powers that be, he'd have another chance to get the whole end of his life scenario correct. He vowed to make sure the people in his life knew what they meant to him and to remind them every chance he got and he'd start with Steve. The man had made sure Grace was okay and offered to watch her until Rachel got back. How many work partners would do that? Not many. Danny would rest easier knowing Grace was in good hands.

After Steve left and Grace had outed his predicament to Rachel, Danny dozed while his little girl played quietly on her phone. He woke from a brief nap to find Grace staring at him intently.

"What's with the face, Monkey?" he asked, voice still rough.

Not one to pull punches, Grace asked straight up, "Danno, do you like living here?"

Danny seriously considered his answer before he spoke. Knowing his Grace, she wouldn't accept his normal evasiveness. She was too much like her mother. "I think this place is growing on me. Why do you ask?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"Grace, you know you can ask me anything, right?" At her slight nod, he continued, "What's on your mind, Monkey?"

"Well, it's just. You don't smell the same," Grace stated as if her father would magically understand.

"I don't smell the same? You're gonna have to help me out here, kiddo. My brain must still be fuzzy."

Grace gave him _the look_ , the one that said 'grownups can be so dense.' "In New Jersey, I could always tell when you were really happy even when you and Mommy were fighting. You were always with me and you always smelled of grease and gasoline. Now when you're with me, you just smell like your aftershave. So are you happy here?"

Marveling at her insight and powers of observation, plus needing a minute to compose his answer, Danny patted the bed by his hip and reached out to his daughter for a hug. When Grace settled in next to him he responded. "Ah, Monkey. I do like living here with you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The reason I don't smell like grease is that working with Uncle Steve leaves me with very little free time. What I do get, I want to spend with the prettiest girl on the island. Danno loves you."

"That's good. Love you too, Danno."

Danny silently appreciated the fact Grace was still young enough that all her worries could be so easily assuaged.

She lay quietly in his arms for a moment before she spoke again, "How come you never drive the Mustang anymore?"

Danny wonders how one can be filled with pride and dismay at the same time. He'd truly hoped Grace would be too wrapped up in more feminine affairs to notice the car switch. Apparently, she was just biding time. "I decided the Mustang wasn't right type of vehicle to drive for work," he replied, deliberately being vague.

"That's just silly. The Mustang has a better engine, better maneuverability and more room in the back seat."

All Danny could think was "Sweet Mary, Jesus and Joseph! She did inherit some of my DNA." What he said was, "That's all true, which is why I drive the Camaro or rather Uncle Steve drives the Camaro. I don't want to encourage him to break any more speed limits than he already does."

Grace giggles, "Yeah, he does like to go fast."

Kamekona's arrival provided a good diversion. Danny wasn't up to answering any more of his little girl's pointed questions.

Watching the big guy use his phone to put out feelers to find Sang Min again, Danny wondered when the man would call in his markers. So far their relationship had been a one way street. He didn't have to wait for long. As Kamekona closed the phone he eyed Grace to make sure she was still distracted and then turned to face Danny.

"You sure the little keiki can't hear us?"

Giving Grace the once over, Danny nodded, "I'm sure."

"Good. That's good. I'm always happy to help, Jersey, but I need sometin' this time. I need an invite for two to the opening of the new casino in Reno. Can you get me one?"

To say he was surprised would've been an understatement. "Do I want to know why?"

The bigger man shook his head, "Probably not."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Write down where you want it sent," Danny said before his better judgement got in the way. Noticing the pensive look that suddenly adorned the big guy's face Danny asked, "What? What else is there?"

When Kamekona shrugged his whole body got involved, "Nah, it's nothin' brah,"

Knowing, his friend was lying, he pushed, "Spit it out, fridge."

"Word on the street is Chin Ho put his house up with Markham to get the money for his little trouble," the Samoan muttered.

Danny took a deep breath and flopped his non tethered hand over his eyes. "I figured he'd done something stupid and, wow, the coconut wireless works fast."

Kamekona's head bobbed in agreement. "You know, Jersey, no one in the family has that kind of money. Too bad there isn't someone who can help the bruddah out."

Danny pulled his hand away from his face and leveled his gaze at his friend. "Ohana doesn't always involve DNA."

It took him a moment to decipher the meaning behind Danny's statement, when he did, his grin almost split his face in two. "Thanks, brah," Kamekona gushed, slapping a big paw down on Danny's bump knee. Danny couldn't hide the wince. Kamekona grinned, told Grace good-bye and ambled out of the room.

Danny had Grace grab the generic hospital bag that held all of his person affects he'd had on him when he was admitted. Pulling out the phone, he paused then started dialing. For the first time ever, Turk used his main phone to call one of the gang. Out of all of them, he was the only one to have a separate number for speaking to them, then again he was the only cop out of eleven. Reuban was all too eager to help him out, but not before the mandatory chit chat. That's how the entire gang found out he'd been poisoned but would live.

Sending Grace and Rachel to the beach without him left him a bit unsettled, but he needed to get back to work for many reasons. He missed the camaraderie of the team and needed the distraction to keep him from analyzing his redeveloping relationship with Rachel. Three days of self-reflection was three days too many. The last thing he expected on his first day back was to be pointing a gun at the very man who was the catalyst for his sick leave.

They grilled Sang Min again, but it didn't take the seventy-two hours from before. The scumbag sang like the proverbial canary. They were done by lunch time. Steve suggested ordering in so they could get a head start on the paperwork. Danny readily agreed.

Pushing open the doors to the war room both men stopped abruptly at what greeted them. Kono and Chin were walking around a very large shipping crate sitting in front of the tech table. It looked big enough to hold a casket, except that it was sitting upright.

Steve was the first to break, "What the hell is that?"

Kono stopped her inspection to answer, "Have no clue, boss. Special courier brought it in about an hour ago. It's addressed to Danny."

Danny shook his head in what he wanted the others to think was surprise rather than the sinking dread he was really feeling. "Addressed to me?" he squeaked out.

"Yes," Kono replied, her tone conveying the standard 'what are you, an idiot, that's what I said' without using the words. Rachel often used the same tone near the end of their marriage. Not a memory Danny wanted to recollect.

"Well, let's see what's in it, Danno," Steve demanded sounding more enthusiastic then Danny felt.

Chin handed him a card. "This came with it."

Obviously Danny was taking too much time opening the card because Steve piped up, "It's not a bomb, Danny. Open the damn card."

Danny had yet to find his words for this situation so he followed Steve's instructions. The quality of the stationary reeked of Reuban. Shit, this wasn't going to be good. He pulled out a single sheet of expensive, slightly tacky letterhead, reading the words silently. His partner, being his nosy self, read aloud over his shoulder, "Glad you're still among the living. This should keep you safe the next time. Always, D, R, L, R, V, L, B, S, and Yen. P.S. Take better care, ass hat!"

It took all his concentration not to let out the groan rising in his chest. Danny could only stare in horror at the box now.

Steve, ever observant, noticed, "You wanna tell us who all those initials are, Danny?"

"Uh, no, not really," he thought. Out loud he said, "Uh, it's just the guys from my old precinct. They have peculiar sense of humors."

Steve looked like he was going to say something more, but changed his mind and headed for his office. He was back in twenty-seconds with a crowbar. Danny wanted to ask why the man had a crowbar in his office, but Steve preempted him, "Well, open the thing up, partner. I could use a good laugh."

Knowing there was no way he'd get out of not opening the crate in front of his friends, Danny strode over and shoved the bar into the crack between the lid and the box. It took less effort than he expected to pry off the lid and put him on the road to extreme embarrassment. All three of his supposed friends silently took in the contents of the box before breaking down into gales of laughter. The sight of a mannequin, sculpted to look like Danny, dressed in a full biohazard suit complete with oxygen tank and Geiger counter standing in the middle of the crate, while tucked around the edges were at least 3 dozen plastic flowers with 2 gallons of hand sanitizer on each side, was too much for them. Kono had tears in her eyes, Chin was biting his fist and Steve was on his knees holding his sides. The jerks!

Chin Ho was still laughing about the Danny mannequin when he arrived home. He almost missed the package sitting next to his front door. Bending down to pick it up, he figured it was standard mail, but wouldn't fit in the mailbox. He went to throw it on the table, planning on opening it up after he'd had a shower, when the return address caught his eye, MARKHAM, no street address. Carefully pulling at the seam, he let the contents spill onto the table. It was the deed to his house with a note attached. _"Debt and Interest paid in full. Pleasure doing business with you. In the interest of self-preservation, I ask that you don't contact me again."_

Chin was confused; he hadn't had time to return the money yet. The team had been too busy with the Sarin incident. He called the one person he thought would know what was going on.

"Hey, Chin, what's up?" Steve answered on the first ring.

"Steve, you didn't, uh, you uh."

"Chin, what's wrong?" Steve questioned, concern weighing his tone.

"I just got home and found a package on my doorstep. It's the deed to my house."

"Wow, that's fast. Nice to know Markham's a trustworthy bookie," Steve joked.

Chin sighed, "Steve, I haven't had time to get the money back. I didn't pay off my debt." Steve's silence was hard to read so he pushed ahead, "You didn't pay it by chance, did you?"

"No, Chin. It wasn't me. I haven't had any more free time than you."

"Well, if you didn't, then who the hell did?" Chin asked, dumbfounded.

Steve took a minute to reply, "I got nothing. Do you think maybe Kono?"

"She doesn't access to that amount, not even if the whole family pitched in."

"Can you contact Markham. Find out who did?"

Chin laughed, "I could, but on his statement, he politely tells me not to."

"I could do it for you," Steve offered. "I'd like to know myself." The underlying tone in his voice told Chin he wasn't happy that someone had this kind of personal information about his team.

"I think you should. Let me know," Chin replied.

Steve didn't waste any time after hanging up. He was halfway to the bookie's house before he remembered he'd left dinner in the microwave. Ah, well, he'd pick something up on the way home.

It took two rings for Chin to pick up. "Steve, you get any answers?" he asked in lieu of a proper greeting.

"Nah, man. The guy's good. Gave me some crap about an anonymous drop with a note and then kindly asked me to leave."

"He didn't read the name on the cashier's check?"

"Chin, the entire amount was paid in cash, to the last penny with interest."

"What the hell," Chin exclaimed.

Steve was just as puzzled. Neither man wanted to admit they'd hit a dead end, but both knew that unless Markham talked, they'd get nowhere. Not happy, they agreed to let the matter drop and Chin would take the cash he had and donate it to a local charity in his auntie's name.


	20. Oia'i'o

Turk sat on his crappy pull out, staring at his phones. Both of which were mocking him. He'd been waiting all day for Rachel's call; eagerly anticipating it, as it was her first doctor's visit today. He'd been thanking the fates that she was even talking to him after his stunt the night she and Grace left for Jersey. With Steve's antics and subsequent arrest, he'd barely had time to breath let alone call her to let her know he wasn't going to make it to the airport to go with them. Rachel was surprisingly understanding when he finally managed to speak with her, telling her he'd follow just a soon as they got Steve and Kono cleared.

"That's fine, Daniel," Rachel stated, "You take care of your friends, make sure the Commander and Officer Kalakaua are taken care of. Grace, the baby and I will be here waiting. Your family will be here in New Jersey waiting for you."

If he hadn't been coming down from an adrenaline high, he might have caught her tone, but possibly not as subterfuge was Rachel's strong suit. He knew it wasn't the most auspicious way to begin their second try, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left his friends to their predicaments while he went on with his life.

Well, fate kicked him in the ass. Rachel sniffled the whole time she sobbed out that the baby wasn't his after all and she was going back to Stan to make it work for the baby's sake. Fate hadn't kicked, it'd stomped all over him.

Throwing the one phone down on the coffee table, he thumbed open the other. Turk dialed before he could talk himself out of it. "Hey, Danny, what's new?"

"Turk, to what do I owe the pleasure?" came the smooth reply.

"Just thought I'd check in to see how Tess was making out with her new curator position. Make sure everyone was still kickin'. The usual."

Never one to beat around the bush, Danny got to the heart of the matter so Turk wouldn't have to, "We've all heard about what happened. It was all over the national news. If there's anything you need, all you have to do is ask. Someone can be on the next plane."

Truly grateful, Turk smiled for the first time in days, "There's not anything you can do for the case. McGarrett didn't do it and we'll prove it, just not so sure how long it'll take. Virg mentioned you might be looking for help. Was wondering if it was a short or long job."

"Well, I have to say I'm surprised. You made it out. Why would you want to jump back in?" Danny asked with concern.

"Yeah, well, Hawaii isn't the cheapest place on the planet to live and being that the task force has been dismantled, I might need an alternate form of income in the near future," Turk rejoined.

"You got it covered for a little while," Danny's question evident behind the statement.

"I structured that trust a little too well. I have enough to live on, but I'll need to access the bulk. I've got to find a good lawyer for Steve and possibly Kono too. Good here means really, really expensive."

"Sorry, Turk. We've all agreed to not let you go down that road again. We figured you'd help the team so we're your, what do you call it? Oh yes, your back up. You should have a cashier's check tomorrow and if that gets low, we'll get another one. It'll be hand delivered by Elliot Wells of Wells, Martin and Wells. If it's not too late there, get him on the visitors list for around eleven. Don't worry about picking him up, he'll find you. His plane lands at eight, so there should be plenty of time for you two to go over everything before he meets Commander McGarrett."

Turk was stunned. "Danny, I can't let you do that. This isn't your problem."

Danny laughed, "Turk, we've all heard you use the word ohana. Well, we're just ohana on the other side of the ocean."

"I'll make good on it," Turk promised.

"We know that. Now, concentrate on getting your partners cleared. Prison is not for everyone, trust me." With that last statement, Danny Ocean ended the call.

Daniel Williams thanked a god he hadn't believed in, in a long time and prayed Steve wouldn't ask too many questions.

Just as he was starting to doze off for the night his main phone rang, jolting him wide awake. "Danny Williams."

"Detective Williams, this is Lieutenant Commander Joe White. Steve served under me in the SEALs."

"What can I do for you Commander White?" Danny responding to the man's authoritative tone.

"You can call me Joe. I heard about Steve's situation and I want to help. Would you be able to pick me up at Pearl Harbor-Hickam the day after tomorrow?"

Danny breath left him in a whoosh. Finally some help. "That won't be a problem, just text me the details and I'll be there. Do you want to see Steve right away cause I'll have to get you on the visitor's log."

"I think that would be best. How's he holding up?" Joe hesitantly inquired.

"You know Steve, he's being big bad Super SEAL. No offense," Danny apologized.

Joe chuckled, "None taken. Sounds like Steve. I'll see you in thirty-six."

Danny got one of the best night's sleep he'd had since the whole fiasco started.

Sipping his second cup of coffee, trying not to fly apart at the seams, Danny sat at his small breakfast bar, trying to calculate Wells's ETA. If the guy's flight was on time, he should be here any minute. His hands were shaking with nerves; maybe the second cup wasn't such a good idea. A moderate rapping on his door made him jump.

Danny opened the apartment door to find an impressive looking man whose very presence exuded confidence. He wore an expensive tailored suit, sans tie, and what were definitely Italian leather loafers. Danny motioned him in and each took stock of the other.

Turk broke the silence, "Please tell me you are a real lawyer cause this is a real case not a con."

"Mr. Ocean said you'd be cautious. I can assure you, Detective Williams, my law degree came legitimately from Stanford. Not a con," Wells assured, his Boston accent soothing to frayed nerves. "Now, let's see what we can do to get your partner set free."

Danny told Wells everything he knew and gave him all the files he had. "It's not much and I have to say your partner didn't do himself any favors, but we can work the stun gun angle and dig to find evidence of this other person being on the premise." At least he wasn't too pessimistic Danny thought.

Danny had only briefly considered Steve's reaction to having a lawyer. His partner hadn't brought up the matter in the six days since his arrest. Hell, for all Danny knew, Steve was planning on using a public defender, one forced to take the case after all, there weren't many lawyers out there brave (read dumb) enough to willingly take on the case of the man accused of killing Hawaii's beloved governor. Here goes nothing, Danny thought as he and Elliot waited for Steve to be brought in.

Steve looked scruffy and exuded an air of nonchalance that Danny saw straight through. "You look like crap, babe."

Steve shrugged, "So do you. What's with the visit? I told you yesterday you didn't have to come every day. Also, what's with the grease under your nails? You playing at being a mechanic in your down time?"

Caught off guard by Steve's questions, Danny looked at his hands and stuttered for a moment "Huh, I uh, I helped a lady change her tire the other day. Must not have scrubbed hard enough. As to the visit, I miss your handsome puss. Seriously though, I've brought someone who can help us," He motioned for Elliot to join him in the phone cube. Steve had noticed the tall dark man but shrugged him off, assuming he was waiting for another inmate. He almost didn't catch Danny's next words, "I found you a lawyer. This is Elliot Wells from Boston."

"D, what do you mean, you found me a lawyer? I don't recall discussing it with you."

"Well, since we haven't discussed it, I took that to mean you'd done nothing on your end to procure council so with all my free time, I did it for you. Just be grateful you big oaf that someone is willing to represent you. I needed to go all the way to Boston to find a someone, but it was well worth the effort." Danny caught Steve's face, the one he was too intimately acquainted with. The one that says _I'm about to say/do something you're not going to agree with, Danno, but too bad Suck It Up_. "Oh, no! No, you don't. Don't give me that face. You need a lawyer!"

"Danny, you can tell the guy to go home. His services are not needed."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose while taking a deep breath (this particular gesture becoming habit). When that didn't work, he rubbed his neck and took a deeper breath. "Steven, there is no way a public defender is going to be able to handle your high profile case even if the court can find one who doesn't have a conflict of interest with you and then we'd be really lucky if that one really put forth any effort. At least hear Elliot out. A lot of effort was put in to finding this guy."

Just watching his partner's movements, Danny knew he'd lost. "Sorry, D, I can't." Looking over his shoulder, he nodded, "Guard, we're done here."

Danny watched dumbfounded as Steve was escorted from the room. It never occurred to him that Steve would resign himself to what appeared to be his fate. What the hell was his problem. Turning to Elliot he offered what he hoped was a platitude, "Well, I hope you get to enjoy the Hawaiian sun before you head back."

The lawyer judiciously kept his mouth shut, clapping Danny on the shoulder. Danny drove him to his hotel, asked him to stay through tomorrow and then dangerously pushed the speed limits, headed for the track. He needed to clear his head, try to figure out Steve's game plan. Hopefully this Joe White would shove some sense into his partner's thick skull and Elliot Well's services would be required. Hopefully.

Hawaii Motorsports Center in Kapolei wasn't a bad track. It wasn't Talladega or Las Vegas Speedway, but it was enough to keep Turk from going insane. He pulled the Charger up to the gate and waited for Tim to open it. He was surprised when the man leaned into the window.

The man was not shy, he came right to the point, "Hey, Williams, I heard about McGarrett." Turk steeled himself for a verbal onslaught but instead he heard, "Tell him to hang in there. There are some of us that believe he's innocent." Pulling up his sleeve to reveal a Navy insignia tattoo, he continued, "Tell him if he needs anything we'll do what we can."

"Wow, Tim. Thanks," Turk replied not sure it conveyed enough gratitude.

"You know the motto, 'Leave no man behind'. Steve's a SEAL, a good man. He couldn't have done it and we know that," the man scoffed. "Anyway, have a good drive." With that, he waved Turk through.

He took it easy on the first few laps. He didn't have the track to himself and his mind wasn't quite in the groove yet. The last thing Turk wanted to do was put another driver in jeopardy because of his inattentiveness. By the tenth circuit, he'd calmed down and was ready for more. One of the other driver's indicated his interest in pacing Turk. He smiled in acknowledgement and opened it up. They were evenly matched, trading first position back and forth until Turk had to concede as he was running low on gas. Parking the Charger, Danny felt ready to tackle more of McGarrett craziness that was his life.


	21. Ha'i'ole

Well, Lieutenant Commander Joe White met all Danny's expectations and then some, now he knew who Steve learned his steely-eyed stare from or maybe it was a prerequisite for a SEAL. Either way, he still hoped the guy would be able to rein his friend in or at the very least, make him see common sense.

On the way to the prison, Danny filled Joe in on everything, including the disastrous visit yesterday. Joe shook his head, grumbled something about stubborn and promised to do his best to get Steve to see reason. It was easy to see where Steve received his training from. So, with just a tiny bit of trepidation, Danny gave their names and their request to see Steve to the guards.

McGarrett was again escorted to the room in chains. He hated seeing his friend so restrained and he knew Steve was having a hard time dealing with it even if he never showed it. He watched Steve's face carefully as the man sat down. Ah, good, all is forgiven.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Danny frowned in confusion.

Steve's grin widen. "You're not wearing a tie. It suits you."

"No, I'm not wearing a tie cause there's no dress code for an outta work cop," Danny retorted.

"You get any leads on Wo Fat?" Danny didn't miss the faint glow of hope with the question, nor did he miss it fade with his answer, "Ah, no. Nothing yet."

Abruptly changing the subject, Steve asked, "How's the family? How's Rachel? She into morning sickness yet?"

Not a topic he was willing to talk about, Danny evaded, "Yeah, she's a, she's excellent. Look, I know you don't like visitors, but this guy wouldn't take no for an answer." He couldn't jump up fast enough to turn the show over to Joe. Little did he know, this was going to be the easiest part of the day.

He was grateful Chin was there when the call came about Victor Hesse stabbing Steve. He really needed the man's calming presence. As it was, he probably shaved a few year's off the Zen master's life on the drive to the prison. They were leaving Halawa after finishing with Hesse when Chin received a call. Ah, sweet hell, McGarrett took out two guys and escaped from the ambulance.

They headed back to Danny's hovel to garner forces with Kono and Jenna. Trying to second guess Steve's actions was like trying to predict the path of a tornado. The man was too well trained in evasiveness. When Danny's phone rang, he couldn't help but think, "Shit, what now? Is someone going to tell me Steve's been abducted by aliens or more likely has found a tank and is driving it towards the governor's mansion?!" He frowned in surprise at the caller ID., Max Bergman. What could Max possibly want right now?

"Hello, Max. Look, this is not really a good time," Danny started out.

The eccentric medical examiner cut him off, "Detective, I have a visitor you would be extremely interested in seeing. Let's just say he entered my domicile in a less than legal fashion."

Danny waved at Chin who wasn't trying to hide the fact he was ease dropping. Danny mouthed, "Found." Chin nodded his understanding.

"Thanks for calling, Max. We would love to meet your visitor. Say about twenty minutes?"

"That would be perfect, Detective. I'll see you then." Max ended the call.

Chin stared at Danny. "Uh, Danny, not sure if you know this, but it's about forty-five minutes to Max's and we're sure to have a tail."

Danny didn't respond as he headed for the car expecting Chin to follow. Wordlessly, they got in the Camaro and pulled out of parking lot. Chin took a good look at Danny and didn't like what he saw. The last time he'd seen Danny like this, they were playing chicken with a Leer jet. Chin spent the entire ride to Max's oscillating between fearing for his life, appreciating the ease in which Danny lost their tail and being astounded at how well Danny handled the car. The Jersey native seemed to instinctively know just when to push it and when to rein it in so they didn't attract unnecessary attention. Chin made a mental note to ask Danny where he'd learned to handle a vehicle like that cause it wasn't from any police pursuit driving course.

Danny was so relieved to find his partner up, moving and relatively in on piece that he couldn't help but do what came naturally to him, rant. It's what he always did when his emotions got the better of him. His family knew it just meant that he cared. Virgil would cross his arms and wait him out, it was quicker and easier. Steve's learning curve was a little bigger, he still tried to ward him off which always gave Danny more steam. Chin wisely stepped in before the situation escalated.

Danny couldn't help pacing in the corner, taking one deep breath after another. He barely managed to control the shaking in his hands. It wasn't from anger at Steve, no it was from relief, let down after an adrenaline high. Joe's call, requesting Steve join his former CO at some unknown address came a few moments too soon. Danny let loose on the last vestiges of his feelings before Max's interruption with an attempt to educate them about Yoda short circuited his tirade.

"Please. Listen to me. Is there any way I can talk you outta this?" Danny pleaded, dropping his tone, hoping to reason with Steve.

"Has that ever worked before? Danny."

"No."

"Okay, so. Let's go. Yeah?" Steve riposted.

Already turning to the door, Danny tossed out, "Okay."

To say the conversation in the car was uncomfortable would have been a huge understatement. He thought briefly about letting Grace's call go to voicemail, but he wouldn't pass up the chance to speak with his daughter even if it meant that Steve would be privy to the conversation and would most assuredly ask questions. The last thing Danny wanted to talk about was his situation with Rachel. Steve didn't disappoint, but Danny's emotions were still too raw and he gave Steve just the barest of information, before making a distracting comment about being more worried about the Camaro and fell silent.

By the time they made it to Joe' location, the awkwardness had passed. He and Steve were back to their normal. Danny carried on a decent conversation with Joe while Steve spoke with Mokoto. The more time he spent in Joe's company the more Danny's sensors went off. The older man was congenial enough and seemed to care for Steve's well-being, but something wasn't quite right. Turk could spot cagey a mile away and Joe was the epitome of cagey. Filing away his impressions, he promised himself he'd keep a close eye on the guy for Steve's sake. It wasn't the first time one of Steve's old acquaintances had put him on edge. Danny got the feeling it wouldn't be the last time either.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Clearing Steve's name was exhausting. When he got home, Danny pulled out his sleeper sofa and flopped down fully clothed. He knew he had phone calls to make, but for the moment he savored the fact his partner was safe and sound in his own home tonight. It turned out he didn't need to call anyone. Elliot Wells had been watching the television coverage. The man had already booked his flight out. Danny thanked him heartily after making sure all fees had been covered. Wells assured him they were. Even though it was late, on the mainland, the second call came in too.

"Hey, Turk. It's a good thing I suffer from insomnia," Danny Ocean's calm voice came over the line. "CNN is certainly interested in the goings on in Hawaii."

"Yeah, well. That's what you get when the governor is murder by an international terrorist and her hand picked task force leader is framed for it."

"Glad everything worked out. Not gonna need that job now are you?"

Turk chuckled at the question that was more of a statement. "Nah, I guess not. I'm sure I didn't leave you in a rut though."

It was Ocean's turn to laugh. "Nope. Had it covered the whole way. Until next time, Turk."

Danny crawled his way off the bed, took a long hot shower and collapsed again to sleep the sleep of a man with less worries.


	22. Ua Lawe Wale

Proving that Danny has shitty luck, it would figure that the best way into the compound where their kidnap victim, Jen Hassley, was being held wouldn't be by motorized vehicle. Eyeing the creature in front of him, Danny reflected on the last time he'd been in a similar situation with a beast of burden. He'd been fifteen or sixteen at the time. The whole family had went to his grandparents ranch for vacation. He hadn't wanted to go, neither had Virgil. The whole experience was tolerable but only because Virgil was miserable too.

Grandpa had suggested a trail ride. Now it's not that Turk didn't know how to ride, he did rather well actually, but he would much rather be carried around by something that utilized horsepower with four wheel versus horsepower with four legs. He and Virgil set out to purposely make everyone else feel their misery. They whined. They argued. They complained. Virgil managed to dump their little sister in the creek. The plan worked. Neither boy was ever allowed on a trail ride again so saith their mother. Neither took the edict as punishment.

Danny gave his steed a long suffering look. "If you so much as think about bucking me off, so help me, I will have you transported to the nearest glue factory. Is that understood?"

The horse snorted while shifting its weight. Danny walked to its side, lifted the stirrup and tightened the cinch. "Yeah, take that you fleabag. I'm no greenhorn so don't think you can fool me."

Steve could hear Danny's voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. "Hey, partner, you say something?"

"Just making sure the pony and I are on the same page," came his reply.

"It's a horse, Danny, not a pony, a horse," Steve stressed.

"I know that, Steven, I was making a point."

"And what point would that be, Danno?"

"That I am the one in charge and not this fleabag."

Steve shook his head. "Mount up. Let's go."

He wasn't surprised that Steve looked like a natural in the saddle. The man's skills had skills. If circumstances had been different, Danny might have commented on his partner's equestrian prowess, probed to find out where he'd learn to ride, ribbed him a little about his over use of the reins instead of leg commands, but a girl's life was in danger and his lack of fondness for the four legged creatures they were ridding made him snarky. A mini rant was in order.

Lori's, "How long have you two been married?" raised his hackles. The woman seemed nice enough and all, but she was new to the team, as is in new today, which sure as hell didn't put her in the the category of familiar enough to get away with such teasing. Usually, Danny would've let it pass but as previously stated, he was feeling snarky. He opened his mouth give a comeback as they crested the hill overlooking the cult's compound. Damn, gonna have to save it for another day, at least he had the satisfaction of witnessing the look Steve shot Lori. The woman wasn't really endearing herself.

After the prerequisite shoot out, they found out their victim had already been taken from the compound. When it became obvious that the best means of catching the kidnapper was by, wait for it... horseback, Turk swallowed his revulsion so he could offer to chase the perp down. As good as Steve was at ridding, Turk knew he was better. Before he could give voice to his offer, Steve mounted and took off. Turk shrugged, watching his partner 'ride off into the sunset'. Sometimes it was a good thing to be teamed up with a man who was arrogant enough that he automatically thought that his skill sets were far superior to those around him, only sometimes. Danny helped Lori corral the remaining cult members while he called for ambulances for the injured. He couldn't quite keep the small smile tugging at his mouth from showing, he didn't have to get back on a horse. This was so not a story Virgil was going to hear.


	23. Kame'e

With Kono under investigation, Jenna heading back to D.C. and the governor's appointed member, the team's dynamics had really changed. Danny wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but he was determined to go with the flow for the time being. Unfortunately, this case was testing his resolve.

This case was really affecting his partner and Joe. The murder of a fellow SEAL had been made to look like a suicide. Joe had trained the guy and Steve, well, he was a fellow SEAL, brother-in-arms and all that. Danny promised himself that he'd make sure to scrutinize every bit of evidence to make sure nothing was missed. He hated the look on Steve's face when he'd asked him and Lori to go talk to the victim's widow. He was going to make sure he did what he could to make that look vanish.

He let Lori ask Garcia's wife most of the questions, curious to see how good she was at profiling. Without being vain, he wanted to know if she was as good as he was and this was the perfect opportunity to evaluate Lori. He wasn't impressed. Steve had better interrogation techniques; he'd never come right out and state that Garcia loved being a SEAL more than the man loved his wife. Let's kick her while she's down. Jesus, the woman was a victim too. Danny stepped in to prevent any more awkwardness and to hasten their departure.

Danny didn't realize keeping his promise would involve enduring Lori's attempt to psychoanalyze him. As she prattled on about how he was wrong in his assessment that the wife and her boss were not involved and how he was thinking about his own failed marriage because he was scratching his finger, Turk came up with a ways to torture her without leaving any marks, maybe get Steve to induct her into Sergeant Slaughter's boot camp for real. Not very nice of him, he knew, but at this point he'd rather be back in a prison cell in Italy than stuck in a car with her. He also idly wondered if being annoying was a mandatory characteristic for one to become a profiler.

When Chin told them Nick Drayton's prints were on Garcia's whiskey, Danny didn't even hesitate before he headed to confront the man. He was secure enough to say he was wrong. Listening to the bar owner's explanation, Danny knew that he hadn't been wrong. As he pulled Steve off the guy he knew Steve would need a little more convincing but would eventually come around.

All three bullets fired hit their mark, taking down the killer. Danny resignedly looked at Chin. Why did the assholes always have to pull their own guns? Taking a life was the worst part of the job. It always took a few pulls of scotch and a few days to work through it.

Danny knew he was nettling Steve, but he couldn't help it, he was nervous. He'd read more of the page in Steve's file then he let on. Just thinking about _Operation Strawberry Field_ scared the shit out of him. Now, they were about to see something similar, LIVE. He couldn't help but ask, wanting Steve to deny doing anything close to what he'd read and was now seeing. When his partner would, "Neither confirm nor deny," Danny couldn't help but look at him with respect, fear and pity. He would never look at Steve the same way again.


	24. Mea Makamae

Starting a new relationship was nerve-wracking for anyone, all those layers that's involved in getting to know someone, dating them, letting them into your life. In Danny's case there was an additional layer to be worried about, his past. As comfortable as he was being Danny Williams, he still slipped. He was still Turk as well. Steve was pushing him to have coffee with the beautiful Gabrielle Assano. Danny had to push back, acting like he was a chicken. He couldn't voice his concerns about asking the museum director out to Steve. Not being able to talk with his best friend pissed him off. For once, Virgil would be second best.

"Hey, Virg. This a bad time?"

"Nope, this is good. What's the special occasion? It's not time for our monthly confab."

"I need some advice," Turk muttered hesitantly. His request was met with silence. "Virg, you still there?"

"Uh, yeah," his twin replied sounding like he was in shock.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Turk demanded.

"It's just... Wow, never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth is all," Virgil responded. "Must be serious."

Turk regretted calling, but in for a penny and all that. "I met someone and I just don't know if I should ask her out."

"You're asking me for advice on dating," Virgil stated.

"No, ass hat. I'm asking you if I should even go out with her. It was hard enough with Rachel, I'm not so sure I should make the effort again."

Turk saw in his head Virgil stroking his mustache as he thought about his answer. "Quit petting that rodent under your nose and help me out here."

"How bout you answer just one question?" Virg requested.

"What is it?" Turk asked, a little leery.

"Do you want to spend your entire life alone?"

"No," was Turk's emphatic reply.

"Then go for it, brother dear. Hell, if it works out between you two, maybe you could just tell her the truth. If she really falls for you, it won't matter and you won't have to worry about being so careful."

"I never told Rachel," Turk stated.

"Ever think that might have been one of your problems with her?"

Turk didn't want to contemplate that right now. "Thanks, Virg. Talk to you in a week?"

"It's my turn to call."

Danny arrived in front of the museum early enough that he made himself more nervous. He called Grace to take his mind off of what he was about to do. Glancing at his watch he saw it was close to eight. He ended the call with his daughter and continually shifted in his seat until he saw Gabrielle walk out the door. "Here goes nothing," he mutters to himself, getting out of the car.


	25. Ma'ema'e

Danny looked at house after house on the drive to Kahala, mentally calculating how long on a cop's salary it would take to save enough for a down payment on just a door handle for one of the places. He figured, maybe just before retirement at seventy. Turk could buy one or two without blinking, but that's not how it is and it sucks. He has never once regretted changing his life. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have Grace and all the money in the world is nothing compared to his little girl. He has made sure that even her grandchildren will be taken care of. Right now, though, a small part of him wants to access his account regardless of the consequences, his impending homelessness doesn't have a thing to do with this, honestly.

In all fairness, he's slightly jealous of their victim. Who wouldn't be. A volleyball coach, living in a guesthouse that is bigger than the average joe schmo's home. It says a lot about the world that an athletic coach is revered over a public servant.

Danny can't wipe the pictures they found out of his mind. What kind of pervert would take advantage of an innocent girl.

Steve catches his partner's sigh. "What's running through that head of yours now?" he asks knowing he can't let Danny stew in his thoughts for too long without serious repercussions, usually for Steve's hearing.

"It's those pictures. I can't help but wonder what was running through the photographers mind and yet I don't really want to know either. Know what I mean?" Danny had turned to face his friend while talking.

Steve's face grows hard. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey, I know I don't say it enough, but thank you."

Steve expression morphs into _Confusion Face #3_ as he glances at Danny. "Thank you?"

"Yeah, thank you. You know for what you said back at the Joyner's."

Still not tracking Danny's train of thought, Steve throws _Confusion Face #4_ (what the _) at the man next to him.

God, this was like pulling teeth, Danny thought. "For what you said you'd do if it had been Grace in those pictures. Not many people would do that."

"No thanks needed, Danno. Gracie is your daughter, ohana. I'd take a bullet for her and the ones that mattered would too," Steve declared.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Let's go see what Melanie Ayers has to say."

Danny sat silently contemplating what Steve had said. Most of Danny's friends would take a bullet for Grace, but out of all of them he could think of only two who'd commit murder for her. The rest would take revenge, ruin the perps livelihood, Virgil might hire someone to do it, but to do it themselves, that would be Steve and Chin. He couldn't help the slow smile spreading on his face. He and Grace were lucky indeed to have ohana.

Danny took advantage of Steve's preoccupation with something to play with the table computer. It took him seconds pull up the information on Carl Joyner's true occupation so he decided to acquaint himself the the computers eccentricities. It was fun dusting off the cobwebs. His enjoyment faded when Chin called to say Kono was acting as a get way driver and a part of the wrong side of the case they're working.

What the hell was she thinking? Kono had to know she wouldn't be able to out run them, she'd been on enough car chase with them. Danny couldn't have been more grateful not to hear, "Book 'em, Danno," come out of Steve's mouth. He's not so sure he could've done it.

It goes to show just how much Danny has left his other life behind. He is incensed at the fact that Fryer was using Kono as a pawn. Not too many years ago, he would've shrugged it off; half the cons in the book required patsies. This time it mattered. He thanked the stars he wasn't in the room when Fryer arrived. He wouldn't have been responsible for his actions. When it was all over, he almost applauded after Steve punched Fryer in the mouth.


	26. Ka Hakaka maika'i

His first thoughts during this murder/home invasion case were for the victim's family. Yes, he always considers the families, but it was usually the second thing crossing his mind after he'd surveyed the scene, getting the details. The con man in him always leapt to the forebrain before, it's what made him a good cop. Lately the father in him has started to take first place. It may have taken twelve years, but the change is what will make him a great cop. He doesn't even slow down at Steve's shouted inquiry as he jogs to find the victim's son. He'll deal with the crime scene later.

When he takes the time to process the facts of the case, Danny finds himself disappointed in today's criminal element. He always told himself the minute he started sounding like one of his elders, more specifically like Saul, he'd hang up his gun and find a retirement home. He didn't think he'd only be in his late thirties when he did though. This whole case made him feel old.

Danny analyzes every aspect in his head, of what turns out to be two unrelated cases. Some of which he shares with the team, the stuff related to solving the crime, but most he hears Saul's voice over and over. "Amateurs. No finesse. What is the point of hurting people? These youngsters can't take the time to do a job properly. Too many clues left behind. Too predictable," and on and on. If he hadn't already retired from the life, Danny would now after listening to Saul in his head for hours on end.

When they catch the home invaders, Danny can't resist the jab, "There's no honor amongst thieves," even though it's not an edict he actually believes in. It's more of a there's not honor amongst common criminal whereas professionals, that's a different story. He's just glad they'd stop the crime spree before the home invaders killed someone.

It' doesn't help their other victim, Jake Griffin. To be killed by your own brother-in-law because you have money. There are no words to describe this.

As he follows Steve to the MMA ring, Danny is once again reminded of Saul. He felt like he was back at the Bellagio carrying the older man's luggage, a trailer to the main act. This time he's carrying a mouth guard, but the feeling is still the same. The only thing jarring is Lori in no substitute for Virgil. He can't help making the sign of the cross over Steve in hopes it'll do some good. He may have grown up Mormon but years attending church with Rachel held more sway. If he could have reached his St. Michael's medallion, he'd have kissed it. In the end, he's just glad Steve walked away with a few bruises.

Intellectually, he knew that Steve wouldn't let it go, despite the small reprieve after their discussion in the car. Emotionally, he'd hoped his partner would for once, just let something go. Okay, so a snowball would have a greater chance in hell, so he feigns surprise when Steve saunters into his office, then sprawls out on the couch.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Steve. Don't tell me you've finished your paperwork and have come to help me with mine, cause I'm not buying it." He goes back to typing on his computer.

Steve stares at him. Danny can feel the gaze burning right through the monitor. He sighs and looks up, meeting his partner's eyes.

"So, no higher power," Steve states, disbelief oozing out.

Danny sighs again. "Look, I admit I was a jerk at the heiau. I've already started making my apologies. Here's the list of those I'm sure I offended. Take a look and let me know if I've missed someone. Now can we officially say this conversation is closed?" He slid the paper across his desk and looked back to his computer.

When Steve showed no signs of taking the paper and leaving, Danny rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and reached in a drawer for a bottle of aspirin with the other. He dry swallowed two tablets and put the bottle back before he acknowledged the other man again. "I take it from your silence, the answer is no."

Steve shifted to rest his elbows on his knees. "How can you not believe in God, Danny?"

Danny didn't really know how to explain his feelings to his friend, but he knew if he didn't try this thing would always be between them. Taking a deep breath, he started, "Look, it's not like I don't believe in a higher power, being, god whatever, but I don't not believe either."

"You're not making any sense, Danno," Steve declared giving him a modified version of _Aneurysm Face #6._

"Okay," Danny conceded, "let me try this. I grew up going to church every Sunday, rain or shine. Went to religion classes every Wednesday until I got to junior high. I took a seminary class during school hours through junior and senior high, I even attended eighty percent of the time. When I married Rachel, she insisted we go to church only it wasn't the same denomination I was used to. I was trying to be a good husband and role model for Grace, so I went. A little complaining during football season, but I went. All I learned from the whole experience is people like to interpret things in their own way. Suit their needs so to speak."

When Danny paused for a moment, Steve asked, "What denominations were they?"

With a _what the hell, that's what you're getting from this look_ , Danny says, "It doesn't matter what they were. The point of it is they based themselves on the bible, a book that is supposed to be the ultimate guide for life and the hereafter, and yet none of their practices were the same. All religion has ever given me is a family that for the large part disowned me and a cranky ex-wife and she's cranky because I won the battle that Grace gets to decide for herself if she wants to go to church or not."

"So, when we die, where do you think we go?" Steve asked, not fooled by Danny's attempts to derail the conversation.

Danny took a minute to answer, "I don't know. I don't think we go anywhere really. We just cease to exist."

"Wow, wow."

"Yeah, you've said that. More than once I might add."

"So, what's with the comments about praying, talking to the sky and the cross you blessed me with?"

Danny gave his friend a suffering look, "What can I say. Old habits die hard, I guess. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I care, Danny, cause you're my friend. I would like to believe that when the time comes, we'll both end up in the same place."

"What, so we can continue to drive each other crazy?"

"Yeah, something like that. I don't know. I just want you to have some piece of mind, I guess."

"Thanks, I think. It's not like you're all that religious." What Steve does next, completely surprises him.

He reaches in to one of his many pants pockets and pulls out a well-worn set of rosary beads, lifting them a little so Danny can see what he's holding. "I go to church every chance I get. There's some truth to the saying 'There's no atheists in foxholes'."

Though stunned by the revelation Steve made, Danny holds his ground. "Steve, I think we need to agree to disagree on this matter. We keep going and we might ruin our friendship and our partnership along with it. Can we please do that, Steven?"

Never having backed down from a fight, Steve felt rankled until he realized that this topic isn't something they should be fighting over, but he said, "Yeah, we can do that, Danno." Besides, he knew in his heart of hearts, that Danny really did believe even if he was too stubborn to admit it. Steve made a mental note to follow up on the disowning comment at a later date and suggested they go grab lunch. Danny readily agreed, tossing his keys to his partner.

Of course, the conversation didn't actually end there, cause that would mean Danny's life was easy. He'd just had his whole turned upside down. Seriously, had disturbing the heiau really messed with his karma that bad that he was now seeing ghosts? Yeah, he'd also given the apartment manager a shakedown (he couldn't help himself) but it was just a con. He couldn't get out of apartment fast enough.

"Hey, Danno, hold up!" Steve shouted as he grabbed his partner's arm, "What's the matter? You don't actually believe the place is haunted. You who believe that we just 'cease to exist'?"

Danny didn't try to hide the shaking in his hands, "I told you, I believe in what I can in front of my face and sometimes I don't believe that. This is one of those times. Let it go, Steven. I'll hire some movers." Danny left Steve to tell the rest of the team. He needed some quality time in the garage or on the track. Steve, being Steve, had everyone help him load Danny's meager belongings back into the truck and took it back to his place. Good thing he liked mysteries because Danny was one big mystery.


	27. Lapa'au

"So, let me get this straight. You not only let your partner drive your car but you also let the local medical examiner drive it as well?" Virgil's voice dripped with distain.

"Letting him drive, well, it was special circumstances. We were in the middle of trying to clear Steve's name but you're still missing the point," Turk insisted.

"And what, oh knuckle headed brother of mine, is the point?"

"The point is that he liked my car so much he sold his prehistoric fossil collection and his DS 9 action figure collection to purchase a shiny yellow one just like it and he put his 'Warp 9' plates on it."

"Fossil collection, huh? The kids like fossils. We took them last summer to Dinosaur National Monument. Practically had to drag them by their hair to get them home. So, did Grace name the dog yet?"

"Jeez, Virg, I don't know why I even bother."

"Yeah, love you too, man. Talk to you next month."


	28. Ike Maka

This case could have been easily featured in one of Turk's greatest dreams, minus the dead guy in the trunk of course, but damn man! All these classic cars! He almost begged to go with Chin and Kono to the HPD garage, but Danny didn't give a crap about cars. Right! Okay, so today his cover story sucked twenty different ways.

Danny couldn't help himself. He started to fidget the minute Steve brought up the idea of trapping Ken Makoa by playing the car thief's game. When Kono brought up the fact they didn't have any bait, he almost ran to the men's room to rid himself of his lunch. Shit!

"What the hell is the matter with you, Danny? You look like someone just stole your most favorite Christmas gift or you're gonna hurl," Steve grilled him.

"Must have been lunch. I know where we can get a car," Danny mumbled.

"Wanna say that loud enough for the rest of the class to hear, Danno," Steve pushed.

"My buddy has a car that I can convince him to let us use as bait," Danny raised his voice, speaking clearly.

"You sure about that, brah? We might be lucky to find one at the impound lot," Chin suggested hoping he's idea would wipe the sick look off of his friend's face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We don't have the time to search impound," Danny replied. "Give me a couple of minutes. I'll call him to be sure and get the specs for our shopping list."

Danny went into his office and pulled out a pen and paper while he pretended to make a call to his 'buddy'. He walked back to the bullpen a few minutes later, handing the paper to Chin. "Here, go set up the sting."

Chin whistled at what was written in Danny's precise scrawl. "A '66 Mustang, fully restored. Man, your friend must be crazy."

"Yeah, he must be," Danny agreed ruefully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up our shopping list. It'll take me about an hour and half or so."

The team watched Danny as walked out of the offices, minus his usual swagger. "Is it just me or does Danny seem extremely upset over this?" Kono asked to the room at large.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be indebted to his friend. This is a pretty big favor," Lori offered.

"Yeah, maybe," Kono nodded. Steve and Chin thought differently, but neither voiced their opinions. Danny'd tell them in time.

Danny took his time once he got to his garage. The 'Stang was his favorite. His first restoration and it'd cost him a mint to have it shipped from the mainland. He had to rely on Virgil to coordinate the move of his cars, which was, well it was Virgil. He still wonders how he had any fingernails left by the time they'd arrived. Danny/Turk lovingly wiped down every inch of the car, removing the minuscule amount of dust that had accumulated since he'd driven her last, check all the fluids and gave the engine a decent polish, wondering the whole time what the hell had possessed him to speak up.

Danny called Chin when he was ready to leave and arranged to meet the older man at HPD garage. They'd store the car there until it was time for the op. Chin filled him in on the plan they'd laid out in his absence. Danny almost turned around when he heard they were going to let the thief drive his car. He swallowed the bile that threatened to choke him and managed some kind of response. At least, it was Lori driving at first and not Steve or Kono. Lori drove like his maiden Aunt Rose, slow and steady.

His teammates met him as he pulled in. All three had stunned looks on their faces. Danny got out and carefully closed the door, unconsciously wiping the prints off with his sleeve.

"Man, Danny! That is one sweet ride," Chin whistled in appreciation.

"Wow, brah, your friend is one generous guy," Kono exclaimed as she circled the car.

"Hope I can drive it in six in heels," Lori added just be a part of the conversation.

Danny stared at her for a second then said, "It has custom pedals. As long as you use the ball of your foot, you shouldn't have an issue." Leaning through the window on the passenger side, he pulled out a five by eight remote control box and handed it to Chin. The older man tentatively took the box from Danny. He could practically feel the anxiety Danny was trying to hide, but he didn't say anything to his friend.

"Okay, here's how it works. The locks are controlled by the toggle switch, simple lock, unlock. The red button is the kill switch for the engine. Once it's pushed, the car will probably make it maybe about twenty feet on a flat surface, depending on how fast he's going at the time. Just watch where he is when you hit it. The power steering won't last long so it'll make it more difficult for him to get out of the middle of the road."

Chin listened intently, still getting an uneasy vibe from his teammate. "Gotta, brah. I'll make sure we take good care of it."

The women had continued to inspect the car while the guys talked. Lori opened the driver's door and slid into the seat. "Uh, Danny, this is a stick."

His sigh was audible. "Please, for all that's holy, please, please, tell me you can drive a manual," he squeaked out.

Lori gave him a quirky smile. "It's been a while, but yes, I can drive a stick."

Danny's face said he didn't believe her, but he tried to hide it behind his hand as he rubbed his lower jaw. "Maybe you should drive it around the parking lot some to get back into the feel before you try taking it downtown." Mentally he was resigning himself to replacing the clutch and transmission when this whole fiasco was over. What in the hell had he been thinking?

Kono took the opportunity to add her two cents. "No worries, brah. If she strips the clutch, the HPD garage can fix it."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," Danny muttered.

"What's that, Danny?" Lori asked.

Danny squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and said, "Come on, prove to me you can drive this so we can get on with the plan." He got in the passenger side and shut the door, while trying to give Lori a look that said he trusted her. He must have succeeded because she closed her door and started the engine. He was grateful that Lori's learning curve was very short. After only a couple of stalls, she got the hang of it though Danny did suggest that she drove slow enough to not have to shift beyond third.

The sting, for once, went as planned. They had Makoa and with that, they got enough information to arrest their killer. Paperwork took up the rest of the afternoon. Danny could really use a beer, but he declined Steve's invite. He had something more important to do; his baby was sitting in the HPD garage waiting for him to take her home. He asked Chin for a lift and waited just a little impatiently for the man to finish up.

Chin kept shooting him glances as they made the short drive, making Danny more than a little paranoid. "What, I got something on my face?" he asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Nah, brah, just wonderin'... Well, it's none of my business and you can tell me so, but you seem just a little over anxious about your buddies' car."

Danny did his best to be nonchalant. "Yeah, maybe. It's just I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to his pride and joy, like your bike is to you. You know what I mean?"

Chin nodded, "Yeah, I do. I have to say, you looked mighty comfortable sitting behind the wheel. Kinda like when we were playing chicken with the jet and when we were racing to Max's for Steve. Also, from what I heard, there were some impressive skills displayed when a certain drug dealer was strapped to the hood of a certain silver Camaro. It's almost as if someone has had a bit of practice beyond the basics at the police academy."

Danny blanched. They didn't make Chin a detective for no reason. God! Why did he have to work with such perceptive people. Chin waited out Danny's silence.

"Okay, but if you breathe a word of this to Steve, I'll make sure no one ever finds your body." Danny promised. Chin gave him a Zen smile.

"I might have done a little driving in my past, pre academy days. Nothing professional or anything like that, but there wasn't much for a bunch of wanna be hoodlums to do without really getting into trouble, we drag raced, a lot," Danny gushed, relieved to not really be lying to his teammate.

They were stopped at a light, so Chin took a moment to stare at the Jersey native. "Why wouldn't you want Steve to know about this?"

Danny turned to his friend and shrugged. "You know how he gets when he isn't the best at something. I really can't stand his _kicked puppy look_."

"Yeah, that one is hard to deal with," Chin laughed. "So how much do you really know about cars and engines?"

"Wow, cut to the chase why don't you?" Danny deflected. It didn't work. "I know enough to make sure Steve got that land yacht of his running."

It wasn't really an answer, but Chin knew better than to push the younger man. Giving Danny an appraising look, he changed the topic, "So do you think your 'buddy' would mind if I drove his baby?"

Danny chose to ignore the air quotes when he responded, "Nah, I don't think he'd have a problem with that," pausing for a second then added, "You do know how to drive a stick, right?"

Chin just laughed.

Danny grinned. "Tell you what, why don't you drive me out to his garage to pick up the Camaro and then I'll drop you back off here?"

There was no doubt as to Chin's answer. When they got to the HPD lot, the older man got behind the wheel looking like Christmas had come early. Danny was glad he'd offered. Other than a few directions and suggesting Chin 'open it up', they were quiet, enjoying the smooth ride. They arrived at the garage too quickly for Chin, but he knew that Danny was about to reveal something, so he squished his disappointment.

Danny directed him to an end unit of what appeared to be several expensive storage units. When the blonde got out to punch in the security code, Chin held his breath. The big door opened and Chin's jaw almost dropped. He barely caught Danny's instructions on where to park. Chin was more than curious, but he waited for Danny to speak.

"So," Danny started, gesturing to the other cars, "these are the rest of his babies. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Chin admired all the power machines sitting there like eye candy, but the Corvette kept drawing him back. "This a '68?"

"It's a '69," Danny chuckled.

Chin whistled. "The brother's got good taste."

Danny made a show of throwing the car cover over the Mustang, making as much noise as possible, but not enough for Chin to miss the whispered, "thank you."

Car sufficiently protected, Danny clapped his hands. "Well, should we call it a night? I can hear a sofa bed calling my name."

Chin reluctantly pulled himself away from the 'Vette and climbed into the passenger seat of Danny's Camaro. He knew there was more to Danny's story, but he kept his council. If their haole wanted to keep some personal secrets, let him. It's not like the rest of team were open books. Besides, he didn't want to ruin any chance he had of getting drive the Stingray in the future.


	29. Ki'ilua

Danny pulled out his crash kit. He had about two hours before everyone was meeting at the airfield and he used the time wisely. The ten thousand in Euros in the kit might come in handy if they needed to buy weapons (not that he knew how much guns were going for on the black market in South Korea, but having some cash would help) so he distributed the money throughout his clothing. Steve's cargo pants had nothing on number of inside pockets his current attire had; he could picture Steve's goofy grin. Pulling out Grace's passport, he took a minute to gaze at her picture. All he'd told her earlier was that he needed to help Steve. She'd given him the biggest hug and an extra to give to Uncle Steve when they got there. Sometimes he wondered if Grace was really an old women masquerading as a nine year old.

Turk's contacts didn't run into the darker criminal element, which right at this point, he was beginning to reconsider his stance on that matter. If McGarrett was going to continue throwing himself at these creeps, maybe it would be wise to find some 'more trustworthy' arms dealers just so Turk would have access to some intel. Too late for today's adventure though. It was time to go save Super SEAL's ass and get back in once piece.

They landed at Osan Air Base in Pyeongtack, secured transport and made it the forty miles to Seoul without incident. The hard part started once they hit the larger city. Seoul didn't look any different than the last time he was here. Funny, most places changed with time, but if there were any changes to the capital city, they were indiscernible. Course, it could be that his nerves were stretched so tight that a pink elephant in a tutu, standing in the middle of a runway wouldn't have phased him.

Every possible scenario had been considered during the flight. Not a single idea was chucked away without being throughly examined. Danny has always appreciated Steve's focus and skill set (not that he'd admit it out loud) but seeing those same intense traits in multiple men, he was really glad that they were along. If they even stood a smidgen of a chance of rescuing Steve, these men would be the reason.

The money Danny brought with him came in handy in procuring and stashing a getaway vehicle.

Joe snuck up behind him. "Right now, I'm not going to ask how you came by such a stash of Euros at such short notice, but when we get back to Hawaii, I'm looking forward to a very detailed story."

"Sure thing, Joe. Right after you come clean to Steve with all you know," Danny replied giving nothing away.

He was grateful for all the experience the group held and for Joe's contact for the party goods. Okay, maybe not so grateful for the helicopter from the 70's. It was time to finally admit it, he was _never, ever_ going to enjoy flying in those deathtraps, no matter who was piloting. He gladly jumped to the ground to follow the spontaneous team into the jungles of North Korea.

If one ignored the fact that one was in North Korea, one could pretend that they were taking down criminals in the heart of Hawaii. Just another day on the job. Only Steve's beaten and batter body dispelled the delusion. Danny took the first real deep breath he'd taken since Jenna's frantic phone call when he lifted the flap of truck, laying eyes on his best friend.

Their departure went as smoothly as it could. Steve needed more medical attention than was available in the middle of nowhere, but the group agreed that getting out of Korea was a priority. Their lives depended upon it. Danny volunteered to drive the mini-van they'd purchased and stashed outside of Seoul. He would claim it was the rigorous study of a Google map, rather than previous knowledge, that led to the shortcuts on their return journey. That is if anyone asked. An unlikely event as the rescuers and rescued were too tired and too cramped to put forth the effort. Danny had the absurd vision of the group dressed like a clowns getting out of a clown car. Thank God, there wouldn't be pictures.

As much as he gives Steve shit about the military, Danny silently admitted he will never again make fun of the brotherhood bond between service men. The crew of their flight home didn't bat an eye over the extra passenger. Instead they fixed a suspended cot and brought out their med kit. Soon Steve was cleaned up a bit and comfortably floating on a morphine induced cloud. Of course the stubborn dumb ass tried to refuse any meds, despite the coercing of the team. It took Kono's threat of crying and Danny's promise to tell Grace what an idiot he was being to get him to agree. Danny took his second deep breath of the day.

Waiting in hospitals was never Danny's strong suit, but he wasn't going home until he knew for sure Steve was okay. Just before everyone got tired of his pacing, he excused himself to make a phone call. "Hey Virg, I know we don't normally leave voicemails, but I wanted to let you know that we made it back from Korea. Steve's pretty beat up. They tortured him. Tortured, him! The sick bastards. We're home. Oh, yeah, I'm officially done with Korea, both of them. I'm done."

Virgil listened to his twin's voicemail five times before he responded in kind. "Hey Danny, thanks for the update. I'm really glad you all made it okay. No one will ask you to go back to either of them." He hung up the phone with a sigh, a satisfied smile curving up the ends of his cheesy mustache. Turk Malloy had been completely replaced.


	30. Pahele

Danny would never tell anyone, but he has a sliding scale for what he considers worst criminals ever, one being 'I am gonna put you away for your own good' and ten being 'I am going to put away forever, preferably in Wisconsin where prisoners have no problem dealing their own brand of justice.' Molesters, rapists, murderers stay firmly at number ten. Drug dealers usually hang around seven/eight. This time though, they are pushing the nine/ten range. They took innocent children hostage to blackmail Five-0.

Castillo was damn lucky that the kids were found alive or his second arrest would have been completely different.


	31. Alaheo Pau'ole

"Why is it people have to make drama at weddings?" I mean honestly, the one day of their lives where all the focus is supposed to be on recently wedded couple, someone always has to go and mess it up by causing a scene."

Steve shook his head in confusion. He was fairly positive he hadn't had that much to drink, so he should be able to follow Danny's rant, but for the life of him he couldn't so he settled for a 'please proceed look' hoping to garner more info. Danny didn't disappoint.

"Seriously, Joe barely waited for the newlyweds to kiss before he mysteriously wandered off, knowing full well you'd follow. Shit! I covered for you, telling Chin you had to use the little girl's room."

"Little girl's room?" Thanks a lot, D." Maybe he actually did imbibe too much, he wasn't offended by Danny's excuse.

"Your quite welcome, my friend, just don't expect a repeat anytime soon. After the stunt you pulled with the handcuffs, you're lucky that's all I said. So what great truth did Joe impart this time? I'm using the word truth very loosely here."

Steve sighed. "In a roundabout way, he threatened me. I told him I wasn't going to stop asking questions and he told me he hoped I wouldn't say that."

Danny nodded and shifted in his seat to look fully at his partner. "Joe talked to me. He wanted my help in getting you to back off of Shelburne."

"What did you say to him?" Steve demanded.

"I told him there was no way I'd be able to rein you in even if I wanted to. He gave me a number to call if anything ever happened to you or him if it concerned Shelburne. Said he just wants to protect you."

Steve slouched back, "Yeah, right. He's been saying that all along" Facing his friend again, he continued, "I can't let this go, Danny. It's more than just who killed my parents, it's my past, my present. I just can't explain it to you. Hell, I can't explain it to myself."

Danny studied Steve for a long moment before he replied. "You don't have to explain anything. There isn't a single living person who isn't searching for answers in some form or manner. Your's just happen to be a tad more bizarre and macabre than most. Just remember you have back-up, okay."

The two men sat back in silence, watching the reception festivities, not caring to join in.

Steve broke the quiet. "So what was your incident?"

"Huh," Danny replied cocking his head.

"The scene at your wedding. What was it?"

Danny started to chuckled. "Oh, that. My mother caught Rachel's aunt and my mom's brother doing the horizontal hula underneath the cake table."

Steve couldn't find any words, he gaped at Danny in disbelief.

Danny laughed even harder. "It's true. We'd already cut the cake and the helpers were getting ready to serve the rest of it. Mom wanted to make sure they saved the top, you know for the first anniversary thing. She tripped over a purse and landed on her belly where she had a full view of what the table cloth was hiding. I'm sure they heard her yell in Queens. It was epic."

"You're lying," Steve stated.

"Here's my phone, you can call Rachel. Ask her when Aunt Louise is going to be invited to Boxing Day again."

Steve shook his head and looked around the room. "Maybe we should check out some of these tables."

Danny laughed again. "Nah, the covers are too short, but I see several topiaries that could hid an inventive, flexible couple."

That's how Danny and Steve found out Kamekona had a new girlfriend. A sight they both wished they could forget.


	32. Ka Ho'oponopono

Working with Lori kind of reminded him of working with Linus. She's very good at her job, but her social skills would make you think she is incompetent. He liked her well enough, but working this case with her had him appreciating Steve's Neanderthal tendencies.

Asking to speak to a minor without her legal guardian or parent present. A rookie mistake. He almost didn't cover for her. There was also her over profiling skills. He knew the minute she opened her mouth they wouldn't get anything from Karen. To top it off, how in the hell did she get into the trunk of _his_ car and know the contents. Making a mental note to, once again, up his car trunk inventory schedule, he stared at Lori over the roof of the car, putting on what he hoped was a puzzled look and not a pissed off one.

"Do you want to tell me how you just accessed the trunk. Said trunk belonging to _my_ car of which I am currently holding the keys?"

Further confirming that she could be Linus's sister, Lori shrugged, "Steve gave me the spare set this morning when we paired off."

Doing his very best impersonation of a man who has the patience of a saint, he climbed into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and calmly held his hand out, palm up towards the profiler. Busy getting settled and buckling in, Lori didn't notice his hand for a few minutes. When she did, she gaped.

"You've got to be kidding me. Seriously?" she muttered.

Danny continued looking out the windshield impassively, holding his hand steady. After a few more mumbled words, Lori undid her belt, got out, pulled the keys from her pocket, crawled back in and dropped the keys into Danny's waiting hand. "Happy now?"

"Immeasurably."

Danny took all his pent up frustration out at the track that night. A young life extinguished because of some faulty steel. A high school principal taking advantage of one of his students. Lori's presumptuousness. The Camaro being a Navy SEAL's ultimate dream storage locker. It's no wonder he blew a head gasket on his twentieth lap.

The next morning, Danny made sure he was the first one in the office. It took him three trips and a borrowed mail cart to get everything into Steve's office. Thirty minutes later, he had everything arranged to his satisfaction, three rows on this partner's desk, one row across the couch (for the more delicate stuff) and a neatly stacked pile on his boss's chair. He plucked the note from his back pocket, set it dead center on the desk so it wouldn't be missed, left the slightly oversized under bed plastic storage box propped up on the edge of the couch and then left HQ. He was going to need more than the break room coffee to make it through this day.

With a large cup of Kona and two malasadas in his possession, Danny returned to HQ. It was still early, but he was a bit surprised to find the place still empty. Oh well, he could settle in with his treats and get on with the paperwork. Added bonus, he'd have a front row seat for the Steve McGarrett Classic when the man arrived.

Steve caught a bit of Lori's grumbling yesterday, at least enough to understand Danny hadn't been thrilled with her have the spare set to the Camaro, but not much more than that. So when he walked into his office that morning, he wasn't prepared and did a classic double take at the site. The entire contents of the car's trunk, sans the spare, was neatly arranged in piles. What the hell?! He snagged the note and read.

 _Dear Steven,_

 _Whilst I am impressed by your Army training that requires you to be prepared for any emergency and I approve what appears to be your desire to save the state of Hawaii money by finding alternate storage areas for said emergency supplies, it is with a heavy heart that I hereby notify you that I am imposing restrictions on you for both areas._

 _Next to you, you'll find an average size plastic container. You may choose any items you wish to return to the Camaro. Here's the caveat. Said items must fit inside of the container and the lid must close of its own volition. (no duct tape, climbing ropes or bungee cords are allowed to secure the top) Should you at any time choose to add another item, the same rule applies. If this necessitates removing an existing item to make room for the new one, then so be it. In addition, there is to be a complete inventory list secured to the underside of the lid, so that if I desire to know if there are any explosive devices in my car, I will know exactly where to look._

 _These conditions are non-negotiable at this time. I am however willing to consider opposing arguments in the future. (I'm talking months here, Steven, not minutes or hours)_

 _There is one rule that does not apply to storage. It is NOT now nor ever will be a part of the future negotiations. YOU WILL NOT GIVE MY SPARE SET OF KEYS TO ANYONE, REGARDLESS OF YOUR REASONING, WITHOUT MY EXPRESS KNOWLEDGE_ _AND_ _CONSENT._

 _Now that the unpleasantness is out of the way, Happy Re-Packing._

 _Danny_

Steve picked up the plastic bin with distain. Turning to look towards Danny's office, he found his partner and the rest of the team watching him. The look on Danny's face was enough to tell him that none of this was a joke.

"It's the Navy, Danny. The Navy," he shouted with a giant grin plastered on his face.

Danny shook his head and turned back to his paperwork. Steve turned around and sighed. How would he ever fit all this into that stupid plastic tub? An hour and half later, they caught a case. The tub, three quarters full got abandoned for the time being.

Steve couldn't help himself as they pulled out of parking lot. "Hope we don't need anything from the trunk for this case, cause it's a long haul back to my desk if we do."

"Drive, Steven, just drive."


	33. Pu'olo

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Danny. You helped Rachel through labor to deliver a baby that isn't yours?" Am I missing something?"

"No, Virg, you're not missing anything. What was I supposed to do? She called. Stan was out of town. Should I have left her to her own devices?"

"Well, not sure if you got the memo or not, but you are no longer married to the woman. She is your ex-wife."

Danny sighed, "I know, I know. She's still Grace's mother. I did it for Grace, not Rachel. I couldn't look at my baby and tell her that her mommy was on her own with this baby. That it wasn't my problem."

"The things we do for our kids. How'd the case end?"

"The team caught the guys. That's one set of passports that won't fall into terrorists' hands."

"Jesus, what's the world coming to, Danny?"

"I don't know, Virg. Hey, why are you calling me Danny all of a sudden?"

The pause before his twin's response was long enough for Danny to think he'd hung up. "Well, it's not so easy to explain. It's just. Well, you're not. You're not Turk anymore," Virgil stuttered out.

"What do you mean I'm not Turk anymore?" Danny asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Well, you've been changing slowly ever since you took on the name Danny Williams, but when you came back from Korea," Virg trailed off.

"Korea! I hate Korea, both of them," Danny snarled.

"That's it exactly. You're not Turk. Turk did a lot of crazy ass stuff, but entering a hostile foreign country? Not so much. Danny Williams is even more loyal than him. Not so sure Turk would've helped his ex-wife through twelve hours of labor let alone stay in the delivery room for a cesarean. Danny, well, he's a different guy," Virgil declared.

Danny let out a chuckle, "Guess there are worse people to be. I could be you."

"Hey, that's so not fair. I take it back. Turk still lurks in there somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, ass hat."

"Good night, jerk face."


	34. Mai Ka Wa Kahiko

Grace was okay. She was. There was no other option, Grace was fine and Rick Peterson would pay.

Of all the questionable times in his past, Danny never considered it would be one of his times as Danny Williams that would come back to haunt him. He'd done everything by the book where Rick Peterson was concerned. The guy had been dirty and Danny had testified against him. He was locked up, justice served. Never in a million years would Danny believe that Rick would get out and want revenge. Danny was determined to not let that happen.

He knew his team would have his back. They'd do anything for him or Grace. That ohana thing was truly amazing. What surprised him though was Stan. The man earned a few brownie points today.

"Listen, Stan. I gotta say this quick. That guy over there has Grace. He's going to kill her if I don't kill you."

"Why me?"

"Cause it'd be the final nail in the coffin regarding me for Rachel. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to shoot just above your right shoulder and you are going to grab at it and fall down facing away from Rick. Got it?"

"Danny what if he doesn't buy it? There won't be any blood. You have to shoot me for real."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. Put one in my shoulder and two in the ground after I'm down. That should be convincing."

"Stan, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yeah, I do, Danny. It's for Grace, right. I trust you."

Shooting an innocent man is something he hoped he'd never put on his resume. Yeah, in retrospect he'd had a couple of fantasies about doing away with Stan Edwards, but nothing he'd ever follow through with.

Rachel and Grace were safely ensconced at the Edwards' home after they'd had Grace checked out. She was scared, but fine physically. Danny was sure counseling was in her near future and Rachel actually agreed with his suggestion. Stan would be fine. No lasting damage. Danny was a good shot after all.

Too tired to think and not wanting to be alone, Danny headed for Steve's, certain his partner would still be up. He was.

"How's everybody doing?" Steve asked, answering the door before Danny could even get his hand on the knob.

"Everyone's as good as can be expected," Danny answered.

Steve took a long look at his friend. "Come on. Beers and a crappy movie."

Danny didn't argue, settling into his favorite spot on Steve's couch. Steve knew it was best to wait out Danny's silence.

"He took a bullet for my baby girl. A bullet, Steve!"

"Yeah, partner, he did."

"Didn't even think twice. Told him I was going to shoot over his shoulder and he'd fake getting hit, but NO. He said Peterson wouldn't believe it cause there'd be no blood. We couldn't risk playing with Grace's life like that." Danny sank back into silence.

Steve waited to see if there was anymore, but Danny just sipped his beer and stared at the TV. "So I guess you're gonna have to like the guy now, huh?"

Danny threw him a filthy look. "No way, babe. I may have to respect him a little bit but there is no way I am ever going to like the man. He is the one who dragged my baby girl to this god forsaken island away from her family….Thanks for having my back."

Steve chuckled. Mission accomplished, Danny was ranting. Steve let his friend's words flow over him, letting his tension from the day go. He relaxed enough that he almost missed Danny's last words, almost, "No problem, brah. It's what ohana is for."

Danny's rant wound down and the two friends sat quietly gazing at the TV screen, not really paying attention to it. Steve threw a sideways glance at his partner. It seemed like Danny was finally coming down from his adrenaline high and he didn't want to get him stirred up again, but he really needed to voice what he was thinking.

"Um, you know, I was just thinking," Steve trailed off.

Danny, lost in thought, blinked owlishly twice before responding. "What did you say?"

Clearing his throat, Steve continued, "I was just thinking we should put a response plan in place in case something, well….. for Grace, I mean."

Danny turned to look at Steve, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Already done, partner. I programed Grace's phone with everyone's numbers in order of calling, Rachel, me, Stan, you, HQ, Chin, Kono, Max and Kamekona. If anything like this should, God forbid, ever occur again, she is start calling numbers until she gets a live body before going anywhere with anyone, period."

Steve looked suitably impressed. "Sounds like you got it covered. How come Lori isn't on the list?"

"Grace doesn't know her all that well and she's not really good with kids," Danny replied with a shrug. "Maybe I'll add her later when Grace is more comfortable around her."

Steve reached over and slapped Danny's arm. "You're a good dad."


	35. I Helu Pu

Danny never thought his career would end this way. In Jersey, he imagined desk duty after his knee would no longer allow him to chase the bad guys. With HPD it was much the same except he'd be on the streets a little longer cause no matter how much he loathed to admit it, the Hawaiian heat helped his aching joints. When he met McGarrett and was press ganged into the man's crazy task force, he figured his career would end before he hit desk duty since Steve had a penance for getting them shot at. Being fired for aiding and abetting in a scheme that would most certainly cause an international incident, well that had been way down on the list.

He wouldn't change what they'd done, except for the part where Steve jumped off a balcony. Oh, and the part where the same man got hit by a car. Well, maybe the part where Chin was held on criminal charges at the Russian consulate too. That wasn't so hot either. No he wouldn't change it how it went down. They captured a rapist and a murderer.

"Gotta give it to the guy. After all that and some cracked ribs, he packed up this duffle for reserve training," Danny sighed into the phone.

"And what are you doing, brother dear," Virg asked.

"Sitting in my underwear, drinking beer and trying to get some sympathy out of my twin," Danny admitted with a chuckle.

"You can't have everything. But hey at least you won't have to take the time to add the Homeland Security chick's number to Grace's list of important people to call. Hey by the way, where do I fall on that list?"

Danny's mischievous grin could actually be heard through the phone as he replied, "You're under 'Hey you don't know this dude, but if it is really an extreme emergency and you've tried absolutely everyone else, call your grandma in England first and if she doesn't answer, call him'."

"I'm wounded, man. How'd you cover your slip up with the Russian."

"I told Steve I'd worked a Russian mob bust and only learned two phrases."

"And he bought that?"

"I wouldn't say 'bought it' but he accepted it. We were a bit busy at the time."

"Hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass later."

"You and me both, brah."

"Did you just call me brah?" Virgil asked stunned.

"You heard wrong. I said babe," Danny insisted.

"Sure you did, _brah_. Sure you did." Virgil hung up.


	36. Kupale

Danny took in the scene before him, a hundred or so Hawaiian warriors trying to club each other with ancient weapons. It was like a primitive version of football. Despite himself, he couldn't help picturing Steve and Chin dressed in one of those malo things out on the grid iron with twenty other guys in similar attire. Wouldn't that just boost the Superbowl's ratings. Cringing/laughing at the mental image, he pushed the button on the air horn. Time to start interviewing the re-enactors. This should be entertaining.

Wow, what a coincidence. Gabby would have to be an expert on Hawaiian artifacts. Not only did Chin and Kono have to weigh in on his private life, Steve gets a front row seat. To say he was uncomfortable having Steve witness his interaction with Gabby would be understating the matter. Steve was too perceptive for his own good and he was a dog with a meaty bone. The interrogation in the car, case in point. Giving him relationship advice, whatever. Yeah, so okay, the guy might occasionally have a valid point, but not this time. It's purely coincidence that he was planning on an ohana gathering at the Hilton on Friday so Grace and Gabby could meet and if he keeps repeating that, he'll believe it.

God, could his luck get any shittier. First the 'Love Doctor' in the guise of a six foot SEAL and now the swimming exhibition courtesy of the 'save the planet' activist du jour. Squelching back to the car, Danny prayed that Steve would let it go. Proving Danny's thoughts about God, Steve speaks up.

"So, you really can swim, Danno," Steve stated trying and failing for an innocent tone.

"Yes, Steven, I can swim. I believe I've told you that little fact before."

Steve cocked his head and smiled at his partner. "Yes, yes you have."

Danny went defensive. "What? What's with the face?"

"I've told you a million times, I don't have faces," Steve came back.

"Oh, I disagree. You so do have faces and right now you are wearing you're _Had to See it to Believe it_ face."

"Well, Danny, I do admit that's what I'm thinking."

"So babe, you're admitting you have expressive faces?" Danny jumped on Steve's words.

"I'm not admitting to anything. I'm just saying you read my thoughts correctly this once," Steve stuttered.

"Ha! I read your feelings through your facial expression. You do have faces," Danny crowed.

"I don't have faces," Steve pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe. Keep telling yourself that." Danny let Steve manhandle their suspect and call HPD for pick up while he grabbed a dry t-shirt from a duffle in the trunk. Guess he should be thankful Steve gets wet often enough that he keeps a spare set of clothes in Danny's car. Nah, the shirt is a little too tight across the shoulders so he'll keep his thankfulness in check for now.

"Danny, how is it that you can be from Jersey and not swim or surf?" Steve asked, still not letting the conversation go.

"Okay, again. I swim for survival, not fun. In addition, you've been to the east coast; surely you've stuck your toes in the Atlantic a time or two. It's cold! Why would anyone in their right mind willingly subject themselves to water torture and potential hypothermia just to stand on a fiberglass board for a few minutes?" Danny was on a roll. "You'd have to be an idiot or worse to even think about it."

Steve cut him off, "We had cold water conditioning during SEAL training."

"Just proving my point, Steven."

Their suspect, obviously feeling left out, piped up, "So how long have you two been married?"

"Shut up!" the partners shouted.

Friday night rolled around a little too fast for Danny. Yes, they'd been dating for three months, but Danny still wasn't sure introducing Gabby to his daughter was a good idea, so much could go wrong. Okay, maybe he was a bit paranoid, but he's a divorced, single father who also happens to have a shady past. Sue him. He's earned the right to be cautious. Who would've thought Kamekona would be his biggest advocate, now if he could get Steve to stop pushing. Fat chance of that happening any time soon.


	37. Lekio

He spent enough time in Jersey that there were things he missed, Sal's, Manny's plus some very good talk radio, so when Bobby Raines started broadcasting in Honolulu, he tuned his radio in. He'd never say it out loud, but he was one of the statistics that helped Raines "smokin' " the competition with static, not that he'd admit that to his team. He caught enough ribbing about being homesick without adding fuel to the fire. This case wasn't going to be easy.

Tony Archer reminded him of his father, his real dad, not his uncle who pretended to be his dad. The guy was full of sass and vinegar as his grandma would say. Not many people try to bluff McGarrett. Danny couldn't help but like the older cop. After sharing some authentic pizza, Danny dropped Steve off, declining the beer offer and went home. He had something he needed to do.

Dialing a number he couldn't forget, he waited for the call to ring through.

"Hello, Malloy residence." Words wouldn't come out. "Hello," the annoyed voice said again. Still not getting a response, his mom's voice became slightly distant. "It's that prank caller again, you wanna try?"

His dad replaced his mom on the line. "Listen, you little punk. You stop calling here, you hear me? I'm gonna put a trace on this phone and then I'm gonna call the cops."

"Hey, Pop," Danny squeaked, finding his voice.

"Who is this?" his dad's angry voice demanded.

"It's me, Pop."

"Turk? That you, boy?"

"Yeah, it's me."

The silence was oppressive. Finally his dad spoke again. "Well, what ya know. You wait all these years to call and now you have nothing to say. Thought your momma raised you better than that."

"I just wanted to make sure you and ma are okay."

"Course we're okay. Why wouldn't we be, but you already knew that didn't you?"

Danny was stunned, "What do mean?"

"You don't think your ma and I don't know about your monthly calls to Virgil? We may be old, boy, but we ain't stupid."

"I didn't think he'd tell you."

"He didn't have to. We knew. You're still our son," his father stated as if that would convey everything the man was thinking.

"Thanks, Pop."

"Yeah, well… you take care of my granddaughter, you hear?"

"I will."

"And,Turk."

"Yeah, Pop?"

"Take care of yourself and keep in touch." His father hung up before he could reply.

Danny sat staring at his phone for a few minutes before he hit speed dial.

"Hey, partner, what's up?" a somewhat cheerful Steve answered.

"Uh, is that offer for a beer still open?"

"Anytime, buddy."

"See you in a few." He wouldn't tell Steve about the conversation with his dad, but he just needed some company right now.


	38. Kalele

"So, let me make sure I understand. Your partner's sister was forced to strap blood diamonds to her body so she could transport them to New York and she believed her friend was in danger. That sums it up?"

"Yep, Virgil, that covers it," Danny sighed.

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say? Huh? I expected more," Danny said.

"I'm trying to work through her logic or what little I can pull anyway," Virgil responded. The brothers were silent for a few minutes, and then Virgil continued, "She actually listened to the thieves, completely ignored her brother, who is not only a Navy SEAL but the head of a governor's taskforce and tried to get on the plane. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was trying to pull off a Reverse April in May."

Danny smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh, my god, you're right! That's what this reminded me of. Unfortunately, as much as I like Mary, I have to say that she's not, uh, smart enough to pull it off. She's kind of a ditz."

"It doesn't seem like she has a ton of common sense," Virg agreed.

"True, but she's got a good heart," Danny added.

"So you got to meet August March? I'm a little envious. You really think he's gone legit?" Virg asked.

"Not a chance in hell. That old coot is still deep in the game,' Danny stated.

"You gonna arrest him?"

Danny shook his head in defeat while responding, "Haven't got anything on him. Look how long it took to catch him the first time. McGarrett's dad was in on the first arrest. We'll get him eventually. He goes too far."

"Yeah, the killing isn't necessary," Virgil agreed. "Ain't no score worth takin' a life."

Before Danny could reply, there was a loud knock at his door. "Someone's here, gotta go."

"Catch you next time," Virgil said but he was positive his twin didn't hear him because said twin was bellowing, "Keep your shirt on, you big ape! I'm coming!"

For several months Virgil chuckled every time he thought about that moment.

Danny opened the door to find his partner hastily putting a lock pick kit into one of many pants pockets. "To what do I owe this great honor?" he questioned, waving the man in.

"Just thought I'd stop by on my way home," Steve said a bit too casually.

"Take a seat. Wanna beer?" Danny asked on his way to the fridge.

"Sure, if you got a spare," Steve answered, plopping down on the couch.

Danny handed over one of the two Longboards he'd brought back and settled himself on the couch as well. "Mary get off okay?"

"Yeah," Steve grunted.

Danny flicked the T.V. on and positioned himself for comfort as he knew it would take Steve awhile to talk. Despite evidence to the contrary, Danny could be patient. They made it through the first period of the replay of last year's Stanley Cup and a second beer before Steve broke. "I really don't get Mary sometimes. How can one person be so irresponsible?"

"Most people do dumb things when they're young. Not that I'm condoning her behavior, but she's still growing up," Danny replied.

"You really believe that, Danny, that she's gonna wake up one day, suddenly realize she's and adult and start acting like one?"

"Stranger things have happened, my friend."

"Here's to stranger things then," Steve said as he clinked his bottle against Danny's.


	39. Ha'alele

The second Danny put down that crappy letter from Steve, he knows what he has to do. He starts to rise and silently curses as Kamekona invades his office. It ends up being a while before Danny can get to his apartment and his second phone. Turk still has a few contacts out there and he has a somewhat educated guess as to where his best friend has snuck off to so how hard could it be to track the man.

The Trashman case is a gruesome distraction for the team members remaining in Hawaii. The fact that Max, their ohana, has a personal connection doesn't help. Danny works the case with focus, trying very hard not to continually check his phone for messages. He keeps up the pretense of looking like he's expecting Steve to keep Chin Ho and Kono from worrying or rather asking too many questions.

"You know, Danny, it is actually possible to wear out the swipe screen on those things," Chin teased.

Danny huffed out a short breath and scrubbed his hand over his jaw. "Yeah, well, you know. I guess that I'm trying to magically will some common sense into Steve through the phone lines."

Chin chuckled, "If you figure it out, let me know. We'll package it and sell it to parents of teenagers."

"At least we would have tested it on a mentally aged appropriate subject," Danny jested.

"That's cold, brah, true but cold," Kono stated, jumping into the conversation.

Danny raised his arms in a supplicating manner. "I call them as I see them, babe."

"We need to see if Max has more information," Chin said to get them moving.

Danny shoved his phone back in his pocket and they were on their way. By the time they wrapped the case, he had a cryptic voicemail. He immediately hit #2 on his speed dial and to the surprise of no one, he got voicemail. Danny chose not to leave a message for fear he would accidently reveal the information he had. What the hell was Steve thinking? The jackass was in Japan.


	40. Pa Make Loa

That's it! Danny's had it! He doesn't care that Virgil said Turk no longer exists, he is going to resurrect the persona, give up being a cop and go back to being a c on man. It was a lot safer and is sure as hell didn't run the risk of being exposed to a deadly virus! Certainly his previous sins weren't severe enough to warrant this shit. Danny waggled his head a little, laughing silently at the images from his past that were running like an old fashioned microfiche tap in his brain If this all went to hell, his only regret would be that Grace didn't have the opportunity to grow up.

"Wanna share your thoughts?" Sam Hanna asked gazing intently at the detective.

"Nothing worth sharing, just remembering some good times," Danny replied.

"I think we're all being a little nostalgic if we're honest with ourselves," Chin offered.

Callen nodded. "It's not like we can do much else until we land. We've still got almost two hours left, even at this speed. Besides it sure beats stewing over regrets."

"No point in doing that, you can't change your past right?" Danny said.

The other men nodded in agreement. A slightly awkward silence followed until Chine cleared his throat, "Hey, Danny, why don't you tell that story you told me at Christmas?"

"You've already heard it," Danny scoffed.

"Maybe, but these guys haven't and it's a good tale," Chin argued.

"We could use a good story," Callen said encouragingly.

Danny leaned back, throwing his arms across the back of the seats. "I've got another one to tell you. I read about it while doing research for another paper."

"Same group?" Chin asked.

Danny grinned. "What can I say, those people fascinate me."

"You wanna let us in on it?" Sam asked.

Danny lounged further back into the seats, a smug smile on his face. "Ocean's eleven, they're quite a group if the stories are to be believed." Danny regaled the men with brief snippets of the crime team's exploits up until they landed.

As they prepared to disembark, Sam tapped Danny's shoulder. "Any of those stories true?"

"Damned if I know," Danny replied, secretly enjoying the annoyed look on the NCIS agent's face.

Hetty Lange is a legendary figure in the spy secret agent world and in the criminal world. Many a con man joked that if she ever decided to switch sides, they'd be out of business. If Danny had the gift of foresight, there would have been a fifty/fifty chance that he would have turned tail and run, small pox or not. He knew the second Hetty laid eyes on him, she knew. Priorities, Turk, priorities.

He had to give the crafty woman credit; she waited until he was leaving the men's room in route to the car for the airport. "Detective Williams, a word please."

"Anything for you, Miss Lange."

"I want to thank you again for your assistance with this most difficult case."

"Just doing my job but you are welcome."

"I would also like to say, everyone has a past, some more colorful than others. It shapes who we are today. As long as a person truly atones, those past," the wily woman stated, "there is no need to air one's dirty laundry."

Danny ducked his head and ran a hand over his neck. "Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome, Detective Williams."

Danny made a discreet phone call as soon as the pilot gave the all clear. He knew there was no way he'd be sleeping any time soon and the odds of Rachel letting him have time with Grace were astronomical so he did the next best thing. He booked time on the track.

Danny studied Chin as they walked down the plane steps. The man looked like Danny felt. "Hey, you going to see Malia?"

Chin let out a slow breath. "Nah. She's on shift for six more hours and she's booked."

"Wanna join me?"

"Doin' what?"

"Wait and see. You'll like it, I promise."

Chin quickly acquiesced and found himself being driven to the race track and the garage he'd been to previously with Danny. The haole remained silent as he pulled in, parked and got out of the car. He finally muttered, "These should fit well enough," as he pulled two sets of clothes from a cabinet, tossing one pair at Chin.

Chin followed Danny's lead, soon finding himself a passenger in the '69 Stingray as the pair lapped the track at almost terrifying speeds. After twenty rounds, Danny pulled into the pit area, silently got out and handed Chin the keys. He may not have reached the speeds Danny had but he was fairly certain he put on a good show.

All too soon they were back in the garage and Chin was helping cover the 'Vette. Danny paused, eyeing his friend across the hood. Chin easily read the message conveyed in Danny's gaze. They would never speak of this but Chin would always have an open invitation.


	41. Ua Hopu

Spooks and con men have a lot in common in Danny's estimation. They both pretend to be someone they're not, they talk in code, are skilled in their trade and they both lie. Cons being so much better at the latter. The CIA bureaucrat standing in front of him had more tells than a room full of amateur poker players. Danny almost felt sorry for the dude. The text was well timed; he was close to giving the guy some pointers. It wasn't until he was sitting in a car with a bag over his head that he thought to wonder how the one agent got his phone number. Danny started reviewing his options for getting free (Steve wasn't the only one with ninja skills on the team) when the guy came back. Yay! His techniques were a tad rusty any way.

By the time Wo Fat was processed and Steve had been examined by medical professionals (at the team's insistence) the sun was well above the horizon. Danny fell onto his bed with a heavy groan and did a quick time difference calculation. He called Virgil anyway.

"Hey, man, how's paradise?" Virg asked as a greeting.

"Paradise is far from being idyllic, but the plus side is McGarrett's back," Danny replied.

"Alive or dead?"

"Alive, even after a plane crash, a stand-off with some Yakuza, ten rounds with Wo Fat and another stand-off with Kono's boyfriend, who happens to be in bed with the Yakuza."

"Danny, I have to say this. Your life was a lot simpler on the other side of the law," Virg declared.

Danny sighed. "I have no counter argument since I spent half my day being a kidnap victim of the CIA."

Vigil's silence spoke volumes.

"It's a good thing our fingerprints were purged," Danny finally said around a face splitting yawn.

"Sounds like you need some shut-eye," his brother whispered.

"Yeah, maybe a day's worth," Danny yawned again. Virgil said his goodbye to a snoring brother.


	42. Ua Hala

Danny's hand shook so hard he dropped the papers he was holding. This couldn't be happening. Of all the places on the planet for Stan to find new business. Vegas?! What were the odds? Realistically, the statute of limitations had long since passed so the law wasn't the problem; it was Benedict and Bank he worried about. They didn't know about Grace but there was no way he'd be able to relocate. The minute he set foot across the Las Vegas city limit there'd be a target on his back. He had no choice but to fight Rachel.

Danny made a few phone calls to verify the current social status of the gang. He was checking to see if they'd been compromised. He wouldn't put it past either Benedict or Bank to arrange for Stan's opportunity in order to lure Turk or any of the other's back. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold and those men held grudges. Rueben and Rusty promised to call back as soon as they could. Danny almost starts wishing for a case for distraction purposes. Maybe there is some truth to the saying "be careful what you wish for". Captain Fryer's execution wasn't what he had in mind, nor was almost getting blown up by a bomb at HPD.

The phone call from his lawyer couldn't have been more ill-timed. Danny wasn't remotely ready to explain things to Steve. He bluffed his way through the explanation saying things like "I'm gonna have to drag Rachel through the mud and I'm not sure I wanna do that," rather than saying what he really wanted, "Grace can't go to Vegas, do you know anyone that will help." He needed time to get his shit together. He didn't like semi-lying to Steve but he had no choice for now.

By the time the paperwork was signed and filed, Danny had heard from both Rueben and Rusty. Stan's deal was legit. Now Danny could formulate plans, legal and not so legal. He was looking forward to telling Rachel he was going to fight the custody modifications.


	43. La O Na Makuahine

"You and Rachel go to war, the only person who's gonna lose is Grace." Steve's words run on an endless loop through his head. He didn't want to admit it but Steve's point is valid. Grace would get hurt. Danny supposed he could drop the whole thing and somehow try to force Rachel and Stan to pay for flights twice a year. Dear god, the mere thought of losing his monkey made him sick to his stomach.

Danny offered Steve a ride home after watching Doris' plane take off. He had so much to tell his partner, all of it too personal. The news about Steve's mother's lack of factions concerning Wo Fat had the man jittery now Danny was about to go for broke. "You got beer in the fridge?"

Danny's question startled him. "What?"

"You got beer? I need to know if I should stop on the way or not," Danny said, not really explaining.

"I've got a couple of six packs."

"That should do it," Danny claimed.

"We gonna do something that's gonna require copious amounts of alcohol?" Steve asked still perplexed.

Danny gave Steve a long suffering look. "Yeah, we're about to have a very long and difficult conversation and before you say anything, it is not going to start until we're at least half way through our first beer."

"Kay," Steve agreed.

True to his word, Danny said nothing else until they were sitting on the beach chairs an almost three quarters of the way don with their first bottle. "I really need you to listen and try not to pass judgement until I'm done, okay?"

Steve really didn't understand the angst or fear in his friend's expression. He wanted so much to say something but he had a feeling Danny would spook if he did so he simply shrugged.

"My dislike of Vegas isn't the real reason I can't let Grace go. If she goes, I can't follow her and I would never be able to visit her."

"Danny, what are you talking about? If it's a matter of money."

Danny cut him off. "It's not about the money. Man, it would be so easy if it was. I have more of that than I know what to do with. It's not about the money."

"Okay, so if money is not it, what is?"

"You're not the only one with a past that can't be talked about." Steve's scowl prompted him to continue faster than he wanted. "I may or may not have a couple enemies in Vegas that would like nothing more than to exact some vengeance."

"These guys you put away?" Steve asked.

"More like guys I stole from. Well, me and ten of my buddies," Danny scoffed.

Steve pondered the information. "So you stole money from these men. Money you claim to have in spades yet there is no evidence of and these men, what, want it back?"

Danny looked pointedly back towards the house at the approximate point the Camaro would be sitting in the drive before he answered, "Not so much the money but the dignity they lost because of the heists."

"I think I need more info here, Danno."

Danny took his time opening his second beer. "My real name is Turk Malloy. I have a twin brother, Virgil. Together we were a part of a group of thieves and con men mistakenly named Ocean's eleven after Danny Ocean. All told, we pulled of three major jobs and several smaller ones before we went our separate ways."

"Why so many?"

Danny didn't hide his surprise at the question and he answered truthfully. "It takes a lot to pull off large cons and heists. We all had our specialties."

"What was your specialty?"

"Me and Virgil were the wheel men. Between the two of us, there isn't a moving vehicle we can't drive. We're also sort of mechanical geniuses. It's rare that I meet an engine I don't like."

"So all these years you've been lying to me and to our ohana," Steve growled.

"Not lying, hiding but to-may-to, to-mah-to. After our last job, we all went underground. I chose to change my name and start fresh. The man you know is Danny Williams not Turk Malloy."

Steve carefully went over the past three years. With this new information a few things made more sense. "You put the money back in the forfeiture locker and paid Chin's loan didn't you?"

"I can only take credit for Chin. I tried to deal with the locker but someone beat me to it," Danny said, chagrinned.

"Wow, I really don't know what to do with this. I mean, I feel like I should be arresting you," Steve admitted.

"Unless you have jurisdiction in parts of Europe, you'd be wasting your time. The statutes of limitations have long since expired. All of this is irrelevant though. All that matters is Grace not being available to be used as a pawn. Steve, will you help me figure out how to keep that from happening?"

"Of course," Steve replied without hesitation. It didn't matter what Danny had done, it's not who he is now and it's not like Steve has a completely spotless record. "I have one condition. I want the full story on Turk Malloy."

"That, my friend, is going to require another beer or three."

Steve obliged, even popping the cap on the next one for his partner. "I have to ask before you get started. Turk and Virgil? Your parents hippies or something?"

Danny laughed and launched into the story of Turk Malloy's life and how a thief became a cop name Danny Williams.

Steve listened attentively. Once in a while he'd ask for clarification or throw out an odd comment but for the most part, he stayed quiet as his friend wove an almost unbelievable tale. As Danny wound down, Steve formulated his more pertinent questions into some type of order. "Do you stay in contact with these guys?"

"Yeah, somewhat. I try to speak with Virg at least once a month. The others are random. They've moved on too. We lost Frank a few years back."

"Do you miss the life?"

"Sometimes, if only for a change of scenery," Danny responded with a sigh. "You, my friend, provide me with an ample supply of crazy and thrill so I don't miss that."

Steve swallowed the last of his bottle. He was having a hard time reconciling the man sitting next to him with the man Danny had described. He slowly processed the last three years of their partnership until the proverbial light bulb went off. The hidden depths his friend posset were astounding, yet Danny hadn't hidden them, he'd just smoothed out the edges, refined himself. "I have to admit, this is the last thing I ever expected from you and if you'd have asked me yesterday if I thought a story like this could be true, I would have laughed my ass off, but now I can see some of your Turk in you and I would've have really liked to have met you back then so I could make a true comparison."

"Yeah, I'd make a great venn diagram," Danny said, sheepishly. "It's not always easy keeping it locked down but I think I've done fairly well at it. You still mad?"

"Nah. I get why you kept it a secret. I'm glad you finally told me."

"In light of full disclosure, I probably wouldn't have said a word if this thing with Rachel hadn't come up," Danny admitted.

"Understood. Who else knows?"

"Besides the old gang? You and Kamekona." Danny shrugged.

"You never told Rachel?" Steve blurted in amazement.

Danny gave him a disgusted look. "Of course not! We had a tremulous relationship as it was. There was no way I'd depart with that kind of blackmail material. Now! Completely out of the question!"

"Okay, I can see that," Steve placated. "Why Kamekona? He have a past we don't know about either?"

"You have no idea, but that's his story," Danny joked. A mixture of ferociousness and fear crossed his face and his voice dropped two octaves as he continued, "I can't lose my monkey, Steve. I can't."

Dropping his hand on his partner's shoulder, Steve looked him in the eye and said, "You won't, Danno. We won't let her leave."

"I hope you're right," Danny whispered.

Danny stayed long enough to help clean up their empties, promising to pick the other man up in the morning. Steve waited until he could no longer hear the engine of the Camaro before he snickered, "Turk," as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. With time to reflect further, Steve felt like slapping himself as more pieces to the "Danny puzzle" fell into place and he was still chortling over the name as he fell asleep.


	44. Hana I Wa 'Ia

Danny nervously scanned the corridor of the court house. He reached the conclusion that whoever designed them intentionally set out to make them look as imposing as possible a second before he caught sight of his partner strolling down the hall as if he owned the place. Danny couldn't help letting out a relieved breath. It was nice to have ohana. Steve kept a steadying hand on his shoulder until he was called into the courtroom.

A quick scan of the crowd revealed Linus and Molly on the far left about midway back in the audience section. Rusty lounged (yes, lounged) in a seat on the right, almost to the back. He was putting on the charm smile for the court officer who was glaring at the hoagie in the con man's hand. Virgil sat as close to the front as possible right behind where Danny would be, brushing down his mustache with his thumb and middle finger, looking like he was the one who was going to be run through the ringer. Steve took the first open chair he could find exuding military confidence. Danny took a calming breath; with this kind of support, there was no way he could lose this, though he could have done without having to try and talk them out of bribing the judge.

Feeling like the whole world was weighing down his shoulders, Danny walked into his office to grab a couple of things before heading out with Steve on the case. The large fruit basket was impossible to miss, the garishness close to overwhelming. It screamed Rueben. The card, meant to be reassuring, read, "On your side, kid. Remember to control your mouth." Shit, he didn't need a reminder. He hoped he hadn't made too big of an ass of himself before the judge. That speech really was meant to be directed to Rachel. Oh, God! He shoved his hands in his pocket to find three folded pieces of paper. Man, those guys were sneaky. He hadn't been able to talk directly with any of them, yet they'd managed to Morse Code him. Each note carried words of encouragement. Danny heaved a heavy sigh, put the notes under his blotter and headed out to join Steve so they could get on with this case.

Danny ended the phone call with his lawyer and looked back towards where his partner and Governor Denning sat. He could feel himself vibrating with glee and he needed grounding. Everything they'd done, all the scenarios (he'd come clean with Chin Ho and Kono as well) his friends had helped him run. It paid off; Grace was staying. He couldn't wait to share the good news.


End file.
